


Daddy Levi is Best Levi

by CrystalynnStar



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Bottom Eren Yeager, Canonical Character Death, Declarations Of Love, First Love, Fluff and Smut, Forbidden Love, Idiots in Love, Innocent Eren Yeager, Levi/Eren Yeager-centric, Loss of Virginity, Love Confessions, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Masturbation, Outdoor Sex, POV Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Possessive Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Smut, Switching, Taboo, The Author Regrets Nothing, Top Eren Yeager, Top Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Top Levi Ackerman, Underage Masturbation, Yandere, Yandere Eren Yeager
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 11:47:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 26,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29117727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalynnStar/pseuds/CrystalynnStar
Summary: Eren loved Levi. He had loved him on the day Levi had carried him to his new home, taught him to call him Daddy, and promised to give him his heart, and now, years later, Eren vowed he would love Daddy Levi harder, tied up, pinned down, and moaning his name.Ereri yaoi(New chapter every weekend. )
Relationships: Levi & Eren Yeager, Levi/Eren Yeager
Comments: 35
Kudos: 124





	1. Why Confess When You Can Just Undress?

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to my shameless Daddy Levi kink fic.
> 
> A couple notes:  
> 1\. Eren is adopted, not blood related.  
> 2\. It's actually pretty darn true to canon, taking place around season 3.  
> 3\. There will not be any sex between characters other than Levi & Eren. 
> 
> This work is completed and just needs some touching up. I'll post at least every week.
> 
> That being said, please read, comment and most importantly, enjoy!

* * *

“Duh, it’s a joke about sex!” Jean groaned with annoyance, but Eren could only stare at him in utter amazement.   
  
“So you’re telling me there are people who think the word ‘Daddy’ is sexy?” He was almost scared just asking, but both Jean and Connie nodded immediately. Armin simply looked away, a pink blush on his cheeks, but to Eren, that too might as well have been a “yes!” And that was the moment everything changed, the moment shame became hope and trepidation became bravery. “Daddy is sexy…” 

Eren had gone through the rest of the day in a daze, and when finally it was time to head home, he joined Armin, as usual, to walk there, but with his mind somewhere else. _I’m not the only one. It’s not just me! Daddy **is sexy** Everyone thinks so! _That mantra played in his head on repeat the whole while, and by the time he was saying goodbye to Armin at the door, Eren knew he was ready. For so many long, painful years, he had literally hidden his truth, forced to duck behind doors and lock himself into bathrooms on a regular basis. Daddy Levi seemed to be everywhere, after all, whether walking down the hallway in those otherworldly tight white pants of his or even in the yard, pulling his shirt off to reveal the glory that was his rock hard chest, pair after pair of glorious, powerful muscles. 

Every time he saw him, Eren wanted to paint his pleasure all down Daddy Levi’s front. He wanted to catch him off guard one day, maybe hit him with a pan in the kitchen, tie his hands to the handle of the oven and yank those fucking sinful pants off of him. Cut them off with a knife or scissors, it didn’t matter. And the kitchen would have oil too, convenient and ready to test between his luscious cheeks. And Eren knew he’d be jealous of his own fingers in that moment, being first to press inside of Daddy. To feel him the way only Eren should ever have the right to feel him. He belonged to Eren, after all, and Eren had belonged to him, for as long as he could remember. 

So today he would do it. Today his friends had given him the last boost of confidence. _Daddy is sexy._ Why had Eren so foolishly thought that only he could see that? _Well what the fuck._ It didn’t matter anymore. He called, “I’m home,” as per usual, but skipped meeting Daddy in the kitchen, something he almost never did unless something was wrong. Instead he headed right for his room, ignoring it when his sister, Mikasa, tried to catch his attention along the way. Her room was on the second floor, anyway, and if he ignored her, he knew she’d get pissy and lock herself in there. _All the_ _better for me._ “Eren?” He could hear Daddy Levi’s confused voice calling out to him, but ignored that too, instead entering his bedroom and just tossing his stuff to the floor, including shoes and socks and absolutely everything he wore. This would be the hard part, he knew, taking a shit and then cleaning his whole body as thoroughly and quickly as humanly possible. Scrubbing every little crevice until his whole body became perfectly clean, actually worthy of Daddy’s precious lips and tongue.   
  
By the time he was turning the water off, Eren heard the predictable voice he adored growing closer, as well as the footsteps he’d trained for years to track with perfect accuracy. Daddy was almost here. He dried off in a hurry, leaving his hair slightly tousled and damp, skipped bothering with any clothing and instead walked out into his bedroom, checking quickly to ensure his door was definitely unlocked. 

“Perfect.” All of this prepared, Eren hopped his ass right down on his bed, opened the bedside drawer and popped open the first bottle of lube he could find. He reclined against the headboard then, feet flat to the mattress and legs shamelessly spread open, and proceeded to put on a show. A show which Daddy would inevitably walk right in on, because that was what Daddy always did when he did not hear from Eren. He’d walk right to the back of the house, knock twice-yep. _Ooh, three times today_ \- and then push the door open with those precious metal grey eyes searching. 

It had seemed like an average enough day for Levi, even if he did have to hunt down his sometimes grumpy adopted son. But this time, when he tracked him down in his bedroom, Levi’s eyes found something he had never even dreamed he would ever see, Eren totally undressed, head back and eyes closed, moaning Levi’s name while one lube slicked hand stroked himself and the other plunged multiple fingers between his open legs so they disappeared into tight, pink perfection. 

“Eren, what the fuck!” He turned abruptly and shoved the man behind him, roughly, forcing him back before he could catch sight of Levi’s fucking son, doing such a debauched thing to himself. “Go home.” He’d more or less shoved Erwin all the way to the end of the hallway on pure instinct. _Why today of all days!_ He had seen the signs of course. The lingering glances and flushed cheeks. The dodgy questions and strangely shy behavior… But he’d hoped having Erwin over more often would extinguish that particular pesky flame. _Nope_. Clearly it had grown into a raging fire, threatening to destroy the small family he’d finally built. 

“Why? What happened?” Erwin’s questions were so reasonable, but Levi could only push him further away, practically begging by then. 

“I’m sorry, but please just go for now. We’ll-” He looked behind himself, worried Eren might even have followed them, but saw no one. _Thank fuck._ “-talk about this later, okay?” 

“Well but-“ Erwin too looked around, confused, “Aren’t you gonna tell the kids about us? I thought today would be the day we make this official, right?” 

“Something’s come up.” 

“Levi, you’ve been saying that for _six_ years. When are you gonna stop torturing both of us and just accept how I feel about you?” Erwin’s blue eyes were so filled with tender kindness, but he also had these pretty pink lips that immediately reminded Levi of- _No!_ He could not let himself think of that! 

“I can’t, okay? I just can’t,” he insisted. “If you make me answer right now, that’s the only answer I can give, understand?” He looked away, hating himself for the hurt he’d no doubt sent shooting through poor Erwin. His childhood friend. His confidante. The man he’d trusted and adored above all others… until a certain green-eyed brat had wandered into his life and shattered everything. 

No longer a lone wolf, Levi had quit prowling the streets, fighting, and even alcohol and bought himself a proper home. He’d picked up the habit of cleaning almost excessively so no innocent hands would find anything dangerous on the ground, and he’d even decided to adopt the little troublemaker’s troublemaking sister as well. The two came in a pair, one always clinging to the other, calling his name in her thick little accent from who knew where. _“Ereh, Ereh, Ereh.”_ He could swear he heard it even now, but it was all in his head. Only Erwin truly existed, looking just as crestfallen and disappointed as ever. 

“I’m guessing Eren must be in there misbehaving?” He guessed. “He’s just at that age, Levi. It’s nothing serious. And if you would let me, I could help you handle the kids when they get cheeky like th-” 

“Just fucking leave!” Levi hadn’t meant to snap, but he also hated anyone telling him how to raise his own kids. Where the fuck had anyone else been, after all, when that house had burned down and those two poor, precious tykes had just barely escaped with their lives? Where the fuck had anyone else been when Levi, still in his service uniform, had to rush in and pray he’d find even one member of their family alive? 

_No such luck._ Instead he found only unblinking eyes and collapsed ceiling, crushing what he was sure had once been Eren and Mikasa’s four parents, enjoying dinner just before the most magical holiday of the year. 

But that year wouldn’t be magical, aside from one saving grace. His unit had been scheduled to head out that day, and so, while mounted up, Levi managed to spot the smoke over the hill and was able to dash off to try to save whoever he could. Doctor Yeager had saved his men many a time, be it from infectious illness or wounds, and he’d never asked for anything in return. Now he was surely crushed, leaving only his beautiful son, and Levi finally understood how he could repay him. Once the officials and idiots had finally arrived to take over, Levi returned to guide the kids away from the wreckage. 

“Where’s Mommy?” Eren had asked at least a million times. He was tiny, too young to possibly understand what had happened. “Where’s Daddy?” 

“Sir, are you family?” Levi had turned just in time to recognize him, Nile Fucking Dawk, the shady caretaker of the only orphanage in their shitty little town. He’d heard rumors this creep showed up at every major tragedy, looking to collect little humans like most decent people would collect keepsakes or coins. So it felt natural to answer, “What the fuck? Of course I am,” and to scoop those two little tykes into his arms. 

And that was how, on the night before his nineteenth birthday, Levi Ackerman had become the father of two little precious tykes. Of course Eren had just stood in the door of his new home, confused, and asked _“Where’s Daddy_?” once again, but this time Levi knelt down and took him safely into his arms, answering, “From now on, Daddy’s right here.” 

Never, not then or through any of the years following, would Levi ever have dreamt he would hear Eren’s voice moaning that same title, followed by his own name. He remembered hearing that sweet voice calling out to him countless times, with news of good grades or requests to come out and play, with a “welcome home!” or even a “you’re late!” and never once felt such terror as he felt today. _Eren’s in love with me? Seriously?_ And obviously he was ready to make it known, but what the fuck was Levi even supposed to do in response to… that! 

“I’m sorry, Levi.” Poor Erwin still looked ready to help, but also saddened. Surely he thought it was his own actions or words that had caused Levi’s suddenly frayed nerves, but that was not even half true. It was Eren, the thought of him. The sight of him… “You look so worried. Are you absolutely sure I can’t help this time?” 

“I am absolutely sure.” At least that answer was clear, so he offered Erwin a quick hug, apologizing once again. “Please go home for now. We can talk tomorrow.” Thankfully Erwin finally nodded and Levi quickly turned back around and hurried back to his brat’s room. _Fucking pushy, stupid brat!_ He had no clue why he hadn’t seen something like this coming, given Eren's recent darker eyes and surly behavior whenever Erwin had come around… 

“Eren, I need you to stop that immediately.” He had used his dad voice before even opening that door. “I’m serious.” 

“Yeah?” Came Eren’s cocky, fucking obnoxious reply. “Well. I’m serious too, Daddy, seriously about to cum while thinking about you…” 

“That’s not funny, god damn it!” Levi pushed the door open and quickly closed it behind himself. The last thing he needed was Mikasa with huge, confused and devastated eyes. “Have you lost your fucking mind? What if Mikasa saw you like that?” 

“Do I look like I care about some _woman_ right now?” Eren challenged, slowly and purposefully drawing his shiny, wet fingers from his pulsing pink entrance. “Ne, Daddy?” He then smoothly shoved them back in, throwing his head back again as if in overwhelming pleasure, but Levi knew he wasn’t. He couldn’t be. 

“Eren, stop, right now. I mean it.” And he did, but he also looked immediately devastated as the truth started to leak through that confident facade. Those gorgeous green eyes of his slid back open, swimming with so many priceless, conflicting emotions, clearly begging, _“Love me,”_ as ever they had. _"Love me as much as I love you…”_

Finally Levi felt he knew what to do. He approached the bed and yanked a blanket free, then draped it over Eren’s exposed body, but before he could protest, kissed his face, causing exactly the frozen surprise he’d hoped for. Never once had he kissed Eren anywhere but maybe on a scraped knee or cut finger. But this time Levi kissed him tenderly where he was unaccustomed and sensitive, then he pulled back and looked in those precious green eyes. 

He kept his voice as calm and gentle as possible, knowing Eren’s precious heart hung in the balance. “I am not saying ‘no,’ and I’m not saying ‘yes,’ tonight, okay? We are going to pretend this didn’t happen and have a normal dinner as a family, understand?” Eren seemed conflicted and didn’t nod, but maybe that had been too much to hope for at this point. “But I promise I’ll think very seriously about what I think you’re trying to say to me. You don’t need to do something like this again and you don’t need to feel like you have to explain yourself, okay Eren?” He caressed his face and stroked a hand through his hair, making sure Eren could feel as much warmth and comfort as possible. “You’re young and right now your body is naturally going through new urges, but that doesn’t mean you should rush into doing what it tells you. In fact it means exactly the opposite. Does that make any sense?” Finally Eren nodded. “Is… this a recent feeling, what you feel for me?” 

“No.” He answered immediately. “More than six years. 

“Well damn…” He’d suspected as much, but Levi had still clung desperately to the tiny chance he’d been reading the signs wrong. “I’ll try to give it six years’ worth of thought, but in five or so days, okay? I’ll take it seriously, I promise.” Eren nodded, but Levi couldn’t read all the mixed emotions on his precious face. Fear, hope, and admiration… All of it hung over him like the weight of the world. This precious, sweet boy had just handed over the key to his young heart, but had also granted Levi the power to utterly crush it… and Eren knew it. 

“I-I love you more than I have loved anything in all my life,” Eren whispered, voice shaky and filled with guilt, “but not like a dad, not for a long time.” 

“Don’t look like that. These things happen.” Levi kissed him again, noting how that seemed to calm the shaking and at least some of the fear. “Does Mikasa know?” Eren shook his head. “Good. Let’s keep it that way.” He stood then, sighing but also reassuring. “I _will_ take this seriously, but for now, let’s agree not to change anything. Let’s agree to give it five days, alright, and then I promise I’ll give you an answer, understand?” Eren nodded again, but when Levi attempted to turn and walk out, nearly fell from the bed in his hurry to catch and stop him. 

“Wait!” He was shaking again, worse than ever, and it didn’t help that the hand he’d caught Levi’s with was still slick with lube. “Daddy, please just tell me one thing?” His pleading eyes forced Levi to nod, already sure he knew what he’d ask. Eren shifted so his blanket fell free, exposing his still flushed, naked body. “Did you, even a little bit… like what you see?” Levi sighed, simultaneously hating himself and yet glad he knew of a way to answer without having to answer. He caught hold of that slick, shaky hand with both of his and guided until Eren’s fingers met the button at the top of his pants. Unfortunately these were his white service pants, so he had to loosen some of the belts with his own more trained and much less slick hands, but Eren caught on and popped the final button free on his own, eyes growing wide and hopeful, as if he’d been given a wondrous present to unwrap. He was bold too, wasting little time in tugging that constricting white fabric down and out of his way to take in the sight of his true goal. “Holy…” His fingers delicately prodded and then stroked downward. “It’s so big…” _Has my brat never seen me naked before? Not even by accident?_ Levi had never really thought about it, but now understood this would be Eren’s very first chance, a glimpse of what lay beneath the neat, always tidy clothes he wore. Clearly _Eren_ liked what he saw, as he lowered himself onto all fours then and shamelessly pressed it against his face, causing Levi to freeze up, eyes wide. Eren even kissed it, pressing his lips to the dark fabric of his briefs and letting a soft moan escape his throat. “Fuck, I want this inside me so bad, Daddy…” 

“Eren…” He glared the way he knew how to glare at his subordinates, careful to not let his dad voice out. “I said no answers tonight, didn’t I?” 

“But-” 

“No buts, stupid brat.” He pushed Eren back as carefully as he could, until his brat wound up sitting on his still bare backside, exposing the way his hardness remained at full attention, a shining bead even leaking from the tip. Yep. Eren _definitely_ liked what he saw. 

“I’ll be bottom if you want, Daddy,” he offered right away, “or I could top if that’s what you like most.” 

“Eren stop.” 

“I would be _anything_ for you, Daddy Levi…” 

“Stop.” 

“Oh…” Eren snickered, a shit eating grin spreading across his face as he used one of his feet to prod Levi. “Ne, Daddy Levi, you just got bigger…” 

“Fucking hell, Eren!” He shoved him back again, totally freeing himself from Eren and then righted his pants, even fixing his belts as he turned to leave. “Five days, Eren, and you’d better not pull _anything_. Fucking behave yourself for just five days and give me fucking time to think, got that?” 

“Yes, Daddy.” 

_For fuck’s sake!_ Levi yanked the door open, giving his very best glare and his most authoritative captain voice. “And quit calling me Daddy!” 

“Why? Because it gets you _hard_?” 

“Just fucking quit!” Levi had meant to _finally_ leave Eren’s room , having both heard and seen more of Eren than he could possibly handle by that point, but instead wound up walking right into what felt like a living wall of muscle. “Wha… Fucking hell.” _Erwin fucking Smith_. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Less important AN: This work was loosely inspired by another, after I read the AN which claimed the story was Levi/Eren multiple times, but then, after I wasted hours of my life reading 45,000 words, I learned there was literally NO Levi/Eren at all! Instead it was Erwin x Levi, while Eren hooked up with two different people, one of them being a girl! 
> 
> Pardon me while I VOMIT. 
> 
> Ahem! Anyway, that day I learned 2 very important things. 
> 
> 1\. False promises can turn a perfectly good story into a very bad experience for a reader.  
> 2\. It is my duty to give the world the Levi x Eren they deserve! 
> 
> Therefore today I will “write” the wrong done to our community and our bois!  
> Today, finally, Daddy Levi and sweet Eren will have their chance to cum together. 
> 
> I promise. 
> 
> (Let’s be clear here, pairings will be Levi x Eren, Eren x Levi, and Erwin/Levi.  
> There WILL be Papa Levi and unofficially adopted son Eren doing the naughty together in many different ways.  
> There will NOT be Levi and Erwin doing the same.) 
> 
> Please comment. I'm so curious to hear your thoughts...


	2. Levi Smith, and Everything Eren Wanted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> His voice fell to little more than a whisper. “Levi Ackerman, I love you so much it terrifies me…” 
> 
> “Listen-” 
> 
> “And I tried so hard to stop loving you. I have been so ashamed and I’ve hated myself every day. I have felt so filthy and so sick and yet still I can’t stop it.” The truth seemed to just tumble out, like he couldn’t contain it for one more second. “I love you more than anything or anyone and I want you. I want you so bad and all I wanted, for so fucking long, is for you to just want me too. Just please, please want me too…” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So apparently A3 likes to add random spaces into my work and I have no idea why?  
> Please try to ignore any that slipped through the cracks?
> 
> As for the chapter, TBH this chapter was originally much shorter but after all the whining I did about false promises, I knew I couldn't end it where I originally planned to or else it would just be pretty much exclusively Erwin/Levi. Unacceptable.
> 
> So fair warning: there will indeed be some Erwin/Levi but I promise it's shounenai (rated G) and ONLY the Levi x Eren will be explicit. What can I say? Eren always has been the type to really go for what he wants.
> 
> Please enjoy.

* * *

“Just fucking quit!” Levi had meant to _finally_ leave Eren’s room, having both heard and seen more of Eren than he could possibly handle by that point, but instead wound up walking right into what felt like a living wall of muscle. “Wha… Fucking hell.” _Erwin_ _fucking Smith_. And unfortunately those fucking service trained blue eyes needed only a few quick seconds to take in everything, from Eren’s immediately moving to cover himself to Levi’s half infuriated grimace as he growled, “I fucking told you to _leave_.” 

“Yes, you did,” Erwin said simply, “and now I see why.” Finally he did turn to depart, but now Levi had to quickly close the door and chase after him. 

“We were only talking!” he insisted. “Nothing happened.” 

“Whatever you say, Levi.” 

“I’m serious!” He cut Erwin off and more or less had to manhandle him into pausing, catching him by his collar, which they both knew would rip if he didn’t stop. “He’s young, Erwin. He doesn’t know-” 

“But you aren’t and you do.” Erwin’s whole demeanor was rock solid and assured. “Levi, I’ve seen the way you look at that boy.” 

“WHAT? He’s my fucking son!” 

“No, he’s not. He’s Grisha's beautiful boy who you loved from day one. I was still your best friend back then, remember? Back when you used to always tell me the truth?” 

“Fucking hell, Erwin, what are you saying? You think I was after him all along?” 

“No, I just think what is true. You loved him then and you love him now, except he’s maturing and changing and now that he’s shown you this, so are your feelings-Don’t lie.” Erwin broke free of his hold then, taking advantage of Levi’s surprise and confusion. _Was he right?_ “Trust me, I noticed even if you didn’t, Levi. The way he looked at you and the way you looked back at him. Whether on or off the battlefield, I can always read the situation and so I always knew Eren was my only serious competition.” Levi couldn’t speak, feeling as if his brain might even burst from so much new information. “Honestly I was surprised you didn’t notice. I started seeing him watch you about six years ago, and if you remember, that was when I first asked you out.” 

“Six _years_ ? ” _No fucking way!_ Wasn’t that exactly what Eren had said too? 

“Yes, for six years. Remember, on your birthday when I bought you that watch?” He indicated the very same watch which Levi was currently wearing. The damn thing looked expensive, so he always made sure to wear it, but only when he knew Erwin would be visiting. “Six years ago, yeah, because I wanted to ask before he did, but you’ve been rebuffing us both ever since.” 

“I…” It was true he’d been rebuffing Erwin, telling him the truth, that he just wasn’t sure he wanted a relationship or even had time for one while juggling his job and two rowdy teenagers who loved fighting with others and getting sent home with pink slips. And then Eren had decided he wanted to go into the service too, and they’d had to move houses to be near enough to headquarters that he wouldn’t be forced to live on base. Now Levi understood why he’d been so insistent upon staying at home even though he’d wanted so badly to make it into cadet training. “Erwin, do you think Eren... knew?” 

“About today? I don’t see how he could.” 

“So then this is just incredibly unlucky timing.” 

Erwin smirked. “Should I take that comment as a good sign?” 

“I don’t fucking know!” Levi admitted, exasperated. “This is too fucking much all at once! How could I possibly know?” 

“Well what answer did you give him?” 

“None. I asked him for five days.” 

“Well then I’ll give you four,” Erwin decided. “Friday, 6pm, I’ll be waiting for you where we first met. That way, if you don’t show up, I’ll have my answer.” Levi only chewed his lip, not sure if what he was feeling might be excitement or dread. “Also, here. I was planning to give this to you at dinner, but now it’d only cause a scene.” Ever so considerate, Erwin subtly held out a hand, palm down, and Levi reached out, accepting. Once Erwin moved his hand though, letting him see what it was, Levi immediately tried to give it back. 

“What the fuck-I can’t take this!” He offered but Erwin stubbornly folded his arms behind his back, refusing to reclaim it. 

“I already had your name engraved on it,” he admitted. “Sorry, but it’s bought and paid for. Please accept it.” 

Levi checked, but of course learned Erwin wasn’t lying. Erwin never lied, at least not to him. “Fucking hell, Erwin…”   
  
“I wanted to prove I’m serious about you.” He reached out again, but only to fold Levi’s fingers safely around his very expensive-looking gift. Erwin held only one of his hands with both of his larger ones, so sincere, so gentle, so… Erwin. “Levi, I think you know I’ll take good care of you. The kids will be, legally, old enough to have their own houses soon, and if you want, I could buy you and me our own house too. Eren’s young and attractive. With a little more space, he could get over you and find someone his own age.” 

“Tch! You say that like you don’t have women all over _you_. You’re attractive too.” 

“Thanks for the compliment,” Erwin offered, smiling, “but it’s not about that. I’ve lived long enough by now to know just what I want, and what type of person brings out the best in me. That type of person, Levi, is exactly you.” Levi felt sure he must now be making a face like his fucking mother had just died, but Erwin remained steadfast. “Four more days, eh? That’s nothing after all these years.” He bowed then, finally ready to leave with a simple, “I’ll look forward to it." 

Levi stood there for many minutes, even after the front door had closed behind Erwin. How the fuck did this even happen? How had his life warped into… this? Confusion and guilt was all Levi knew now, his mind conjuring those pleading green eyes, begging _“love me,”_ and yet at the same time, Erwin’s soothing voice, promising, _“I’ll take good care of you.”_ Nothing felt real anymore. Well, that was, except for one thing, the cool white gold against his fingers as he opened and read the inscription on his heart-stoppingly gorgeous new diamond ring. 

"Levi Smith." 

* * *

Around dinner time, Levi found himself hiding Erwin’s lovely ring away in the same box where he kept his wristwatch. Both were precious, of course, but as for the ring, he _knew_ he couldn’t be seen wearing it. He was used to closing this box up and then hiding it way in the back of his top dresser drawer, but this time, as he closed that drawer up, Levi wondered why. Why had he always felt the need to hide Erwin away? Was it possible that, deep down, he worried that wearing things like this could cause Eren pain? He’d always told himself it was only because the watch felt heavy and he did not want to damage it, and yet he also missed the watch when he took it off. Many times he’d looked down out of habit, wondering what time it was, only to see nothing but his annoyingly bare wrist. _Oh that’s right,_ he would think, with a tinge of immature disappointment _, Erwin’_ _s not coming today_. 

Erwin did come whenever he could though. It was just that his higher rank kept him busy with meetings, paper work and making nice with the top brass and snooty morons from the inner walls. Levi thanked Erwin silently every time he saw idiots like that, fat, sloppy pigs who’d purchased their power, whereas people like Erwin and Levi had to carve out a place for themselves on the filthy, bloody battlefield. _I should really wear_ _at least_ _one_ _of_ _t_ _h_ _em_ _…_ Eren already knew about Erwin anyway, and he clearly was no longer a child, in need of Levi’s protection… _The watch then._ It would be the most useful and least eye catching, so he dug it back out and put it on, storing just the ring by itself. Whether he should put on the ring next time Erwin came around was beyond him though. _No way. I can’t wear it._ Would Erwin be disappointed? Would it send a heartbreaking message or just tell him he hadn’t yet made up his mind? Levi had no idea, and so decided he would just have to cross that bridge when he came to it. 

Dinner proved awkward at best, Levi spending most of his time trying not to look at Eren’s wet lips and remember how they had looked so pornographic while pressing against his- _NO. Don’t think about it!_ But then with his head bowed, he also had to dodge the clear view of Erwin’s wristwatch, as well as the lack of his ring on his still bare left ring finger. Conversation flowed smoothly enough though, Mikasa telling stories about her day at training and seeming none the wiser. And Eren hadn’t said anything strange until near the very end of dinner, when Mikasa had already stood and started collecting the plates, volunteering to wash them. 

“So Erwin’s coming back over tonight?” 

“Huh?” Levi narrowed his eyes at his brat. “No. Why would you think that?” 

“Because you’re wearing the Erwin watch.” 

Levi froze, in the middle of trying to finish his drink. “…What?” 

“The Erwin watch,” Eren repeated. “I noticed it forever ago. Every time you wore that watch, Erwin came to visit, like clockwork, so in my head I named it the Erwin watch.” 

_You have got to be kidding me._ Exactly how many other things had Eren been thinking all these years? Exactly how much did he know about Levi and Erwin’s relationship ? Or even about Levi in general? How closely had this brat been watching his every move? “Eren, have you been,” he mouthed the next word, “ _stalking_ me for the past six years?” 

“No.” Eren stood from the table, flawlessly nonchalant. “We live together. I see what you wear. Actually, I bet that you also know what I wear all the time, even though it’s always hiding under my shirt collar…” 

_Yes, in fact he did._ “Your father’s key. The only thing from your family home that didn’t burn to ashes in the fire.” 

“Yep.” Eren fished out said key then, seeming to look down at it. “Interesting you know about something like this, though. I never told you about it, and you couldn’t have seen it… unless of course you had some kind of habit of looking my way when I took my shirt off...” Levi caught that little devilish smirk and fixed Eren with a vicious glare. 

_You little shit._ He mouthed, _“five days,”_ and stood, cutting off whatever fucked up little game Eren seemed to be baiting him into playing. Clearly Eren was not going to behave himself as Levi had asked, so he understood right away. _I’ll have to be on my guard._ Or, even better, he would have to start avoiding Eren, and Levi figured there was no time like the present. 

Eren watched Daddy’s every step as he left, studying the delicious way that tight ass of his moved, so perky and so well-defined, and so clearly designed to be opened right up and licked… _“_ _Ereh_ _?”_ His sister’s voice interrupted that beautiful thought, killing his excitement entirely, but Eren tried to at least be thankful his pants wouldn’t feel so uncomfortable… 

Mikasa turned to him, a worried look on her face. “What happened between Papa and you? You’re fighting?” 

“No,” he answered truthfully. “Erwin pisses me off, that’s all. Our… personalities don’t go together.” 

“You should try to get along with him, Eren,” she warned. “I don’t know if you realize, but he and Papa _must_ be courting. If you don’t learn to get along with him, you will only cause unnecessary drama once he moves in with us.” 

“Once he…” It took absolutely everything in him to not glower. “So what, now you can tell the future?” 

“No, I just live up there.” She pointed upward to what he guessed meant the second floor, and then Mikasa moved closer, dropping her voice to a whisper. “Earlier, I heard what sounded like arguing, so I peeked out over the railing and saw Papa and Erwin talking. Erwin gave him a ring and Papa accepted it.” 

_WHAT?_ “He wasn’t wearing a ring just now. I looked.” 

“Well maybe Papa knows you hate him, so he won’t wear it while you’re around, but I’m sure what I saw, a diamond ring. An engagement ring.” 

_An engagement?_ Eren felt his whole world threaten to fall to pieces. _Impossible_ _!_ Mikasa had to be lying! Levi would never accept an engagement on a day like today, right? _How could he?_ “Mikasa…” He struggled to keep his voice even. “If this is a joke, it’s not funny. 

“It’s no joke, Eren. Go and ask him for yourself. Maybe he’ll be relieved since he won’t have to bring up the subject himself.” 

“Ask? How can I ask Daddy something like that! He won’t even let me talk about his stupid watch, let alone something like that.” 

“Well it’s that or you’ll just have to trust me that it does exist.” Mikasa sighed, turning back to her task. “You should choose a chore too. Maybe then he won’t stay mad at you.” 

“Oh trust me, he’ll stay mad,” Eren assured. “In fact, I’m about to make sure he’ll be even more pissed than ever…” Eren left the room then, already sure he knew just where Daddy would be right about now, his favorite place, the bathroom. He headed that way with zero delay, and as expected, spotted Levi. Precious Daddy was getting ready for bed, as per usual, massaging his favorite tea scented lotion into his gorgeous face, making sure it stayed gorgeous because that was the kind of man Daddy was, ageless and perfect. “Hello Levi…” Daddy turned his way but rolled his eyes and went right back to his routine, starting on whatever it was he liked doing with his perfect eyebrows. “What? Not gonna tell me to go away for five days?” 

“As if you’d even listen if I did.” Levi scoffed. “And, at least you’re not calling me raunchy names anymore.” 

“Raunchy, huh? So it really does turn you on when I say _Daddy_ Levi…” 

“…Eren, we are _not_ going to talk about what turns me on.” 

“That’s okay,” he decided, “clearly I’m already good at figuring all that out anyway. After all, you were rock hard in my bedroom just a few hours ago…” 

“Listen, brat.” He finally turned away from the mirror to glare directly at Eren. “I said we’re not talking about this so stop already. I’ll be thinking about what I promised I would and it’ll probably keep me up all fuckin’ night. Can’t you just be satisfied with that?” 

“Well that depends,” was his answer. 

“Depends? On what?” 

“On whether you’ll also be thinking about that pretty little ring Erwin gave you today.” Levi’s instantly giant eyes told Eren all he needed to know. _So Mikasa was right._

“Now wait just a fuckin’ minute.” Levi put down the little silver tool he’d been using and to Eren’s surprise, caught hold of his wrist and turned to leave the bathroom. Eren obediently followed Daddy, all the way to his bedroom, and Levi let him in before carefully closing the door, giving them some privacy. “Before you jump to any dumbass conclusions and get all wound up, I’ll show you that I only accepted the ring because I had to. Erwin already had my name carved into it, so he can't get his money back, but I also told him I can't give him any answers right now.” He opened and dug into his top dresser drawer then, removing an inconspicuous little black box which Eren never would’ve noticed. Levi extracted what definitely looked to be a real diamond ring and then handed it over without delay. He also unhooked his watch while Eren was inspecting the ring. 

“Levi Smith, huh?” Eren gagged. “In his dreams.” 

“Don’t be mean, Eren.” He took the ring back and put it with the watch, clearly trying to box them both back up and put them in their rightful place before doing anything else.

 _Typical, perfect Daddy.._ Unfortunately for him, though, Eren didn't care about either that ring or that watch, so when he roughly shoved Levi into that dresser and they both fell to the ground at his feet, he couldn’t help smirking. Levi spun around, looking ready to bark, but Eren had been betting on that, and successfully shoved him again, this time forcing the front of his body to press hard against Levi’s and pinning him neatly. “I’ll tell you a secret,” he whispered craftily, one hand reaching up to caress Levi’s face while the other snaked its way between their tightly joined bodies and unbuttoned his pants. “You will never, ever, be anything other than Levi Ackerman or Levi Yeager. I will make sure of it.”

Once he’d managed to slip his hand in, it proved all too easy to find and start stroking his rather large target, and Levi seemed too caught by surprise to do anything more than gasp in response. Eren chuckled upon hearing that and then pulled Levi closer, beginning to press hot kisses to his neck. He wrapped one arm around him, keeping him firmly in place and opened his mouth, gifting a hot, wet and decadent kiss which caused Levi to actually shiver. Or well, maybe it was the kiss or maybe it was his hips beginning a neat rhythm against him, grinding their bottom halves together so forcefully, so deliciously. 

“Mmm…” He only paused his kissing to purr, “This how you like it? You’re so hard already…” Levi grit his teeth, looking almost as if he were in pain, but Eren reassured. “Don’t worry, sweet Daddy. This is just a selfish brat taking what he wants, nothing serious…” He suckled Levi’s neck while his hands began working his pants loose, pushing them down and out of his way. All the while he knew those pretty little symbols of Erwin’s affections lay on the ground, at his feet, where they belonged… “Oh, I have wanted this for so long. To just _worship_ you, Levi. Let me tonight. Let me get down on my fucking knees for you. Let me kiss you and whisper your precious name and then suck you off. Please, please…” He kept grinding while asking, loving the way he could feel Levi’s body heating so deliciously and even shivering. “You feel so ready for me…” 

Finally Levi managed to speak, though his voice sounded uncharacteristically soft and shaky. “Don’t-uh! Don’t be so fucking full of yourself-Fuck, Eren…” His hands gripped Eren’s arms as if on instinct, letting his whole body balance better so their bottom halves squashed together even more deliciously. “I just… I haven’t done shit like this in a while.” 

“Oh, yeah?” Eren purred in his ear, positively loving the sound of that. 

“I was too busy raising two terrors,” was Levi’s explanation, but to Eren it sounded like a flimsy excuse. 

“You weren’t too busy,” he whispered, boldly, “you were just turning down chumps until your _real_ master stepped up to claim you…” 

"Is that some fucking kink shit?" Levi’s eyes had gone adorably wide. “How the fuck do you even know about shit like that? Don’t tell me you’ve fucking been practicing with someone?” 

Eren gave nothing but a devilish grin and a dodging response. “Uh oh, is Daddy jealous?” 

“I’m not jealous. I just don’t want my son ‘practicing’ fucking with other men under my own damn roof.” 

“Oh, but I’m not your sweet son anymore, Levi,” Eren whispered, dropping to his knees so he could kiss the object of his current obsession. “I’m your willing slave, your devoted thirsty dog, or…” He tugged the last barrier just barely out of his way and caught Levi so he could kiss and lick all the way up the underside, making Levi tremble. “…your naughty little slut, sorely in need of punishment…” He pumped with only his hand for a minute, loving the impossibly hard feel of it and the silky exterior… “Whichever you like the best tonight…” Eren claimed the first open-mouthed kiss of his bare flesh then, finally, and immediately hated himself for having waited so damn long. Fuck, Levi was so smooth, so impressive, so delicious… 

He sounded pissed off though. “I should fucking slap that filthy fucking mouth of yours…” 

“Ooh,” Eren shivered with anticipation, “will that be my first punishment, Master?” 

“Eren, for fuck’s sake!” Levi grabbed him by the collar and forcibly made Eren stand on two feet, looking right into his eyes. “Just be you, okay? That’s all I want.” Clearly those words shook him. Eren suddenly pawed at his chest with those precious green eyes going wide and his bottom lip quivering as he mouthed, “ _want?”_ begging Levi to _promise_ this was true, so he reassured. “Just you.” 

Eren nodded, and at that point his cocky façade seemed to shatter completely, exposing the true Eren Yeager beneath, uncertain and ever lonely. Thirsty for touch, for attention and affection… “O-Okay, Levi.” His hands clung as if he were worried Levi would disappear. “I am Eren for tonight, and as long as you want me to be.” One hand rose to caress Levi’s face, but he seemed almost too scared to even touch. “I’m Eren Yeager, and I love you.” His voice fell to little more than a whisper. “Levi Ackerman, I love you so much it terrifies me…” 

“Eren-” 

“And I tried so hard to stop loving you. I have been so ashamed and I’ve hated myself every day. I have felt so filthy and so sick and yet still I can’t stop it.” The truth seemed to just tumble out, like he couldn’t contain it for one more second. “I love you more than anything or anyone and I _want_ you. I want you so bad and all I wanted, for so fucking long, is for you to just want me too. Just please, _p_ _lease_ want me too. Please…” 

“Shhh…” Finally Levi put a finger to his frowning lips, not even sure what to think anymore. How the hell Eren suddenly shifted from cocky and tempting to vulnerable and pleading was beyond him, and it meant he had no idea which one was who Eren truly might be. Either way though, he felt pain grip his stomach and chest at the sadness and desperation written all over Eren’s precious face and somehow positively dripping, like a cold, sobering rain from Eren’s precious voice. 

Eren just kept pawing at him, whispers barely audible anymore, and yet Levi still knew exactly what his pouty lips were saying, “I love you, I love you, please, god, please…” 

If he’d asked that night, Levi would have claimed his next actions were solely because he just wanted to shut Eren up, but Eren never asked. He simply closed his eyes and accepted the sweetest, soft kiss Levi had ever offered to anyone in his life. Eren was worth it though. He was worth taking it slow and moving only gently and only when Levi was sure he was ready. He was worth tucking himself painfully back into his briefs and then purposefully shedding only his shirt, letting Eren decide on the rest.  
  
He only stared at first, as if not even sure this could really be happening, but then joined in without prompting, pulling his own shirt off. Still, Levi noticed how his fingers trembled when he reached down to undo his pants next. It was almost painful to imagine how he must’ve felt in that moment, already so vulnerable, knowing he could be suddenly rejected at any moment and for any reason. Hell, Eren couldn't even know if this would turn out humiliating or even physically damaging… And yet all the while his wavering eyes betrayed him, promising, _“I’ll do anything…”_ and Levi honestly wasn’t even sure what the right answer could’ve been anymore. 

“Eren-” 

“Don’t change your mind!” He roughly yanked those pants down, but seemed to calm when Levi held him to help him keep balance as he stepped out of them. “Please don’t let me fuck this up.” 

“Alright, but this ought to be _your_ choice. What do you want tonight, Eren?” 

He answered with zero delay, beautiful and breathless. “Everything.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TBC!
> 
> Next chapter will def be EXPLICIT.
> 
> And yes this chapter is way too early.  
> You can blame angels like ittybittytidbits for leaving too many comments and inspiring me!
> 
> Anyway I hope you guys will continue to be so sweet and share your thoughts!
> 
> Much love from me to you!


	3. On the First... Date?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Notes: From here on out we are definitely rated E. Welcome to paradise with me.

“ _Everything,"_ _ne?_ Leave it to Eren to give an answer which said both so little and yet so much all at once. Either way he looked terrified, so Levi claimed another kiss, just as distracting but much longer this time, full and warm and reassuring. He then guided until Eren wrapped his arms neatly around his neck, warning him, “hold on tight,” before easily hoisting him clear off the ground. It felt both surprising and charming when Eren seemed to naturally wrap his legs around him, and he did indeed hold on tight, so it was easy to carry him right to the bed and climb up on the mattress with him. 

He looked so sweet and so pretty, letting himself be lain out like that, open and trusting and even seeming curious. “Just so you know,” Levi offered, “I don’t fuck on the first date, but if there was something else you might want…” 

“Everything,” was again his immediate answer. “Anything and everything, just as long as it ends with me falling asleep in your arms.” _Well how sweet._ He decided to first get more comfortable, pulling the blankets up to cover them both, and then followed the natural instinct to kiss Eren’s pretty face, loving the way it made his lovely eyes sparkle and his sweet lips perk up in a small smile. Levi captured those lips in his own then, again paying close attention to how Eren responded. He’d first closed his eyes as he returned the kiss, testing the waters by offering just the sweetest little lick after just a short time. Levi met this by cocking his head more and demonstrating how he liked to be kissed deeper. Eren seemed to learn quickly and charged forward like he was starving, letting little whimpers of pleasure escape through his nose and giving only more and more enthusiastically. 

His legs wrapped around even tighter and his arms too at first, but then Eren was running fingers through Levi’s hair and squirming, silently letting his body beg for something. _What_ something maybe even Eren didn’t know, so Levi chose _for_ him, first claiming a more raised position for better leverage and then starting a gentle rhythm, letting heat and friction build between their joined bodies and adding both speed and pressure only gradually. He kept up their kissing the whole while, reveling in the subtle, sweet taste of Eren and how charming his little whimpers felt escaping along with increasing warm puffs of air from his nose. 

“Mm,” finally Eren made to say something, but Levi already guessed what. He gently broke their kiss, ending off with softer, smaller pecks before leaning back so he could look Eren in the eye. All the while Levi didn’t stop moving, but he knew not to speed up either. 

“Gonna cum?” 

Eren nodded and squeezed his eyes shut for a moment, obviously struggling to hold back. “What about you?” _Well how sweet._ Levi hadn’t really thought about his own pleasure, but now considered whether Eren might feel inadequate if he chose not to finish tonight. 

“I’ll come with you,” he decided, reaching down between the two of them and pushing any fabric out of his way. The two had to squirm slightly to make this happen, but in just a few moments Levi had not only freed them but took both into only one of his hands and pressed them neatly together, again using his hips to create the most delicious sensations, silk on silk and just the slightest kiss of moisture every now and again. Eren looked down and made a small sound of wonder, as if he hadn’t known such a thing could be possible. But that lasted only moments, as he had to lie back and pick up his breathing, squirming beautifully, whimpering and gripping at Levi’s back. 

He eventually opened his eyes again, though he kept them half-lidded. He attempted another kiss, but Levi gently guided until he lie back down, and instead took one of his hands into his only free one. He entwined their fingers together and then pinned that hand flat against the mattress, then bore down harder, picking up speed until Eren whimpered and squeezed his eyes closed again. “Look at me.” Eren nodded but appeared to struggle with this request, squirming clearly increasing and breathing turning into panting. He seemed to force his eyes at least halfway open and they proved impossibly dark with lust. 

“Please…” He sounded almost as if he were in pain. “Please, Levi…” _Oh, I see._ It seemed he had a gentleman on his hands, or rather in his hand, so Levi focused only on feeling and picked up the pace. Almost immediately he fell into that precious feeling of nonbeing, claiming moments of nothing but pleasure and sparkling green and hot, satisfying almost white painting Eren’s gently tanned stomach. Eren joined right away, adding to the lovely mess already all down his front. His face proved simply breathtaking, as expected, but again he squeezed his eyes shut as if he were simply too embarrassed to keep them open, so Levi dropped that effort and kissed him again. After everything, this kiss somehow tasted even smoother and sweeter, and it came with his out of breath brat finally docile and sated, and looking likely to fall asleep. _Silly brat._ This wasn’t quite over yet. For the final time, he broke their kiss and disentangled himself from Eren, reassuring when he instantly looked concerned. 

“I won’t go anywhere.” He just had to reach over and dig some clean hand towels from his bedside table drawer. Cleaning up proved not only simple but amusing, as Eren’s eyes watched every movement like it was something amazing. Levi wasn’t the biggest fan, and he also decided to toss the towels into his garbage can rather than the clothes hamper and then lie back down. “Goodnight, brat.” He kissed his face a few times and let their hands remain joined. Eren seemed to appreciate that, snuggling up and closing his eyes right away. 

“Goodnight, Daddy.” 

* * *

“I’m a fucking bastard…” _Hmm_? Eren stirred to life, not even sure if those words had been part of a dream or not. Why did they sound so sad when he himself felt elated? _Wait._ _Daddy?_ He cracked an eye open, allowing consciousness to steal him away from the perfect warmth and satisfaction that had been his sleep. As it turned out though, that warmth may have been an illusion, as he suddenly seemed to be alone. _Wait what?_ For one horrible moment, Eren worried that last night had just been a dream. That being touched like that couldn’t possibly really happen, with so much care and tenderness and such raw affection shining from the eyes he loved more than any in the world… _But no._ He only had to look across the way to recognize the door to Daddy’s bathroom and know for certain he was in Levi’s room, and even better, Levi’s bed. It seemed so much more luxurious than his own, the smooth fabric seeming to caress his skin just like Levi’s precious, warm hands had caressed him last night… 

_Oh. Oops_. Maybe thinking about that first thing in the morning was not exactly wise, as it cause d an instant reaction in his body, but even as Eren realized this, he also understood he had to think things through. He attempted to go over every detail, in fact, starting with the end. _Daddy let me sleep in his arms._ How fucking dreamy. How amazing. How fantastic. That was definitely a good sign right? _Daddy finished_ _with me_. Yes. Fucking yes. A fucking dream come true… _And he made me cum._ He had been on top, ever gentle but clearly stiff with interest. Was that how Levi liked it? Was it time to start practicing being a bottom? If that was what it would take then Eren would just have to be ready to try something new… and terrifying, and painful, and degrading. _No wait. Not with Levi. Levi love_ _s me. He would make it good_ _…_

_Actually_ _,_ _speaking of Levi…_ His sleepy brain finally processed what had woken him. _Daddy’s voice?_ It had sounded so miserable but also nearby. Did that mean Daddy was here, but he just couldn’t see him. _Shit, shit_ _shit_. Why was he sounding so miserable when Eren felt amazing? _Did I do something wrong?_   
  
Eren carefully, silently raised himself onto his elbows and crawled toward the side of the bed, peeking over, but caught sight of only part of Levi. He certainly didn’t look very happy at all, but it took Eren turning completely around and crawling to the foot of the bed to see why. Daddy seemed to be mostly undressed, exactly as Eren was now, sitting on the ground, with his legs open and face purposely buried in what Eren was pretty certain was the very shirt he himself had worn yesterday. He recognized other pieces of their clothing on the ground near Daddy’s legs, and with them… 

_Oh._ Finally he’d spotted Erwin’s ring, looking so small and so powerless on the ground. With the morning sun not even fully up yet, its diamond seemed to give just the most pitiful little gleam, not the sparkle he’d heard of being advertised in the streets. Yes, Eren understood what a diamond was, luxury far beyond what his family could afford. Two kids and one adult living on one soldier’s salary didn’t exactly add up after all… That was part of why Eren had wanted to enlist in the first place, apart from his dream of seeing the whole world. 

The service promised payment as soon as he hit the right age, but even before then it offered three square meals a day and room and board if he so chose. He did not choose that though. Instead Levi had worked his ass off to save up for this humble little house, close by headquarters so Eren could be close enough that Armin could still walk him home even though Armin then had to turn right back around and head back to the dorms… 

This life definitely wasn’t luxury, no, but it was plenty for Eren. He had always been such a brat, making what he’d wanted known, and Daddy Levi had always tried to meet him where he could, even if it would stretch or even break their budget, and now it seemed he’d landed in that same place again, stretching and breaking something for the sake of Eren… _Daddy… cries_? 

Eren felt stupid but also genuinely surprised. Never once, not since the darkest days he could remember, the days he’d been young and stupid and crying for his birth family, did he ever recall Levi looking even slightly vulnerable. He had seemed terribly unhappy back then, frowning down at Eren, who was asking for something he just couldn’t give. Eren had felt guilty back then, certain Levi’s unhappiness was his fault, because he couldn’t stop wondering where his parents had gone. But according to Levi, he’d never blamed Eren at all, but had frowned because it was honest and because he wanted their young minds to understand sometimes it was okay to cry. 

_“I’ll never be your real dad,”_ he had said, _“but I promise I’ll be there for you, and I’ll love you with everything I’ve got in me.”_ And he’d followed through on every word, going even beyond what Eren thought he’d ever have. Warmth and smiles, affection, hot meals and soft beds and presents every Christmas and every birthday. The whole package… But now, looking back, Eren felt terribly guilty. All of that had been so beautiful, but the part of his promise that he’d loved the most, honestly, had been that very first part. The part Levi may have even regretted. “I’ll never be your real dad.” He had known that from day one, and so hadn’t understood why Levi called himself that when the official people showed up at the door. He’d been confused, at first, but then, after what could’ve been days or years, Eren could not recall, he remembered understanding how wonderful it really was that Levi wasn’t his real father. 

They’d been reading a book together, and he’d learned many wonderful things. Things like that babies came from mommies after beautiful white ceremonies, where mommies met daddies and then they promised to be always together… And Eren had already known who he wanted to hear such a promise from. _“I’ll be mommy, some day,”_ he’d informed, like it was simply fact. Levi had seemed confused, but Eren indicated the picture on the book. _“See? This will be me and this one,”_ he indicated the man, _“will be you.”_ This had prompted Levi to explain that this ceremony was called marriage, and it was something only adults could do, and also something only done once they’d found that one and only special person they knew they would want forever. And Eren hadn’t understood why he’d bothered, because the answer remained the same. _“That’s you.”_ At the time Levi had laughed it off and ruffled his hair, thanking him for “such a big compliment,” but Eren still remembered being annoyed while being tucked in that night, and he also now understood that night had solidified what he really felt for Levi, or at least the more innocent side of it. 

Every year the school had them make things for their ‘special someone’ on days like white day or girls day and every year Eren made his for Levi and proudly brought it home, to _his_ special someone. It was only once he’d reached the age of about ten that he truly understood he shouldn’t really be telling his classmates exactly who he always made his gifts for, so from that year onward, he’d always given anything made at school to Mikasa, since she’d always given hers to him anyway. Once home though, away from his nosey, teasing peers, Eren still understood who he really wanted to give gifts to, and he made sure to follow through every year with something made right there at home, away from prying eyes. 

In fact, the room nearest the back door had been almost entirely decorated with old cards and drawings and little knickknacks Eren had brought home for his special someone. It was probably tacky to others, but precious to him, and Levi must’ve known that, because he always made room for the next card, and when they’d sold their old house and bought the new one, he and Levi had carefully taken each piece down and safely stored them in a box. A box which, when he turned his head, Eren could currently see, safely tucked up against Levi’s dresser. A box of sweet memories, of years of affection which he could access anytime, and to Eren’s amazement, this Levi, in the present, did exactly that. 

He’d been hiding his face in that shirt, muffling any pain that had tried to escape, but now his shaky fingers reached out and pulled in their box, gripping it almost as if Levi felt cold and only that box offered any warmth. He didn’t open the box though. He simply held it and traced some of the patterns across the top now and again. Eren wished, more than anything that he could read minds just then. What was Daddy thinking as he touched their precious, special box like that? 

Either way Eren let himself feel flattered for that moment, but then Levi’s next movements stoked something dark and ugly inside of him. He plucked that stupid ring from the ground and put Eren’s shirt in his lap so he could hold both that stupid fucking ring and Erwin’s stupid fucking watch in both hands. These Levi placed on the top of the box, and he stared down at them, fingers tapping and caressing them now and again, and then Levi sniffled and Eren saw him rub fresh tears from his eyes. 

_That fucking Erwin_ _._ How dare he make Levi cry! Eren had _never_ liked Erwin, how he followed Levi like a puppy and put his big dumb hands on him and failed to be subtle with how close he stood and how often he tried to put an arm around him. Levi had always been gracious though and smiled and scooted away, playfully fake scolding him with things like, “not in front of the kids,” but clearly Erwin didn’t really want to do things like that in public anyway. What he really wanted was exactly what Eren had done last night, to lure Levi somewhere private and… _STOP_. 

His brain wisely halted that train of thought. If Eren had thought his feelings dark earlier then he’d been wrong. Those were just child’s play compared to these new ideas. _I’ll_ _fucking kill him_ _if he ever touches my Levi like that. I’ll definitely-STOP!_ _What the_ _fuck is wrong with me!_ Levi might choose Eren anyway, and then Erwin would disappear like a bad dream… right? Or well, Eren swore he at least had a shot. He and Levi had loved one another since their very first night sharing the same roof, and no one could compete with that. 

Hopefully Levi had only ever bothered with stupid Erwin because he’d thought he _had_ to. Maybe because Erwin was his superior and held the key to promoting him, granting Levi the captain’s salary that would finally let him raise two kids in relative comfort rather than poverty. Maybe it was because Erwin had pressured him or used one of his clever speeches to talk him into it. Eren didn’t know, but he did know he could not _bear_ to think that Levi possibly felt the same way for Erwin as he must’ve felt for him. That simply _couldn’t_ be true… or else he really would have to kill him. Nothing else seemed even feasible. 

But wait. What if none of that was true? What if Erwin really would be the better husband? To start with, Erwin was closer to Levi’s age, and stronger too. He was wise and reliable, and judging by his always neat and clean suits and that fucking ring, he brought in a good salary too. _Fuck, I’m stupid... I_ _f it'_ _s really me or Erwin, Levi would be dumb to_ _choose me…_ And suddenly Eren thought he understood what he’d accidentally overheard first thing that morning. _“I’m a fucking bastard.”_ That’s what Levi had said. An admission of guilt. 

And it made perfect sense. How could he not feel guilty for leading someone younger and stupider on like this? For making Eren think he’d ever had a chance when someone obviously superior had already pretty much proposed to him? True Levi had touched him like that last night, but Eren knew such things never would’ve happened if he himself hadn’t initiated. He knew he’d come on strongly, even at the time. He had literally lured Levi in and then pushed him up against the dresser, physically trapping him, grabbing hold of him and grinding on him. What the hell else could Levi have done but capitulate after Eren had gone after him like that? _Like a_ _drooling dog in heat…_ He’d begged too, and that meant Levi hadn’t done any of this out of genuine interest. _I pretty much forced him…_

Eren knew he was good looking, after all. He’d always known, based on the way his peers gave him those presents during holidays at school. And he’d asked Levi that night too, and been answered with a very clear sign of interest. It had only made sense to him, then to use that advantage and to use it as quickly as possible. As soon as Mikasa mentioned that ring, Eren had understood what he had to do. Erwin had beat him to buying a ring, sure, but Eren could beat him to just about anything else just by using the fact that he lived with Levi and could wait until he was sleepy or alone and vulnerable and corner him... 

And of course, being older, Levi would assume _he_ was taking advantage of Eren. He’d think he alone could be clear headed and reasonable, but Eren knew that wasn’t true. Even when he felt no arousal at all he had thought about trapping Levi like that. It was no crime of passion or even part of being at this strange age of budding adulthood. _No_. It was calculated. It was planned. It was what he’d wanted for the last six years, every single day. 

Honestly, Eren even remembered that very first day. He had felt love for Levi for so long by then already. He’d adored him, but on _that_ day, a totally new hunger roared to life. Levi’s own bathroom was being worked on, so he’d been forced to do his morning routine in the main one instead. Maybe he just wasn’t used to having to close the door fully, or maybe he’d just thought nothing of pulling his shirt off when his ‘son’ might’ve been walking past. Eren didn’t know. All he knew was that an instant reaction, like a bolt of lightning, had struck him as he took in the sight of Levi’s gorgeous body. 

He had counted a couple of scars, no doubt from serving for so many years, but the way they accented his glorious musculature looked more like art than anything. He remembered counting his abs by twos and feeling hungry in a way he’d never felt before, and he also remembered embarrassment as Levi almost caught him staring, but luckily Eren had bolted. He hid himself just outside the door, just outside of view and then, Eren was ashamed to admit, reached right down and explored the delicious reaction Levi had caused. His fingers traced the firm shape of it, tickling hints of pleasure with the slightest caress, and Eren had foolishly let himself stay there where he would inevitably hear the next rustle of clothing and sounds of running water. Steam started escaping and he finally understood why the door needed to stay cracked. Maybe Levi hated foggy mirrors, who the fuck knew? Eren didn’t. And he didn’t care either. He cared only about the infrequent, fantastic sound of something wet slapping against Levi’s delicious skin. More than likely a washcloth, but Eren’s mind gave that sound a totally new meaning. He’d shamelessly stroked himself right then and there, leaned back against the wall, taking in the sweet smell of hot steam and delicious, wet, beautiful Levi. 

_Reckless_. Far too reckless, but he couldn’t care until he had already made a wet, sticky mess of his hands. From then on no one and nothing else featured in Eren’s fantasies, even if he tried his best not to get lost in them too often. He learned how to sit in front of his bedroom door, carefully blocking it just in case Levi or Mikasa might attempt to come in, and he also took full advantage of the only locking doors in the house, those of the bathrooms. When feeling particularly filthy, he’d even borrowed _Levi’s_ bathroom, using his actual brands of shampoos and soaps to add even more depth and flavor to the ever developing debauched scenarios he could dream up… 

On that day, when he’d learned that others also found ‘Daddy’ sexy, he’d known just what to do because he had envisioned it many times over. He had tried to think up the best way to confess to Levi many times, but he knew Levi wouldn’t understand something simple like “I love you.” Eren had already said that to him many times, but Levi must’ve always assumed that said love was similar to what children could feel for their parents. But that had never been true. Eren loved Levi the way men could love women and, if they were lucky enough, other men too. He loved him the way wolves loved the moon and murderers loved the sight of fresh blood. He _ached_ for him, and so he knew he simply couldn’t give up. _I still have four days, right?_ So then he could be smart rather than rushing this… 

Levi moved, and it interrupted Eren’s deep contemplation. He was pushing that box back toward the corner, beginning to put his room right, and Eren knew that meant he’d be noticed any minute now. Instead, he both quickly and silently turned back around and resettled himself on the pillows. Maybe better ideas would come to him after he was better rested… 

  
“Eren?” _How precious…_ Levi had simply whispered in his ear, but Eren’s response was so familiar and so charming. He rolled over and mumbled, _“It’s Saturday,”_ and Levi couldn’t help but to chuckle. “Wake up, Brat. It’s Tuesday and you’re hogging my bed.” 

“Your bed?” Finally Eren seemed to become more aware. He rolled over, looking lost, but then his eyes met Levi’s and he grinned. “Oh, I remember now…” _This fucking brat._ He sat up, suddenly seeming almost fully awake, and Levi wasn’t sure what to do when he went for a kiss right away, so he dodged on instinct. “Oh my, suddenly cold in the morning, Daddy?” Eren bit his lip, dropping the blankets so his almost fully undressed body showed. “Is that the kind of man you are? Fuck and forget?” 

“I did not fuck you,” he said sternly. “I told you I never fuck on the-” 

“But you already know no one’s ever touched me like that, so it’s practically the same, right?” Eren lie on the blankets, head right by Levi’s legs and those sparkling green eyes looking only at him. “I’m so happy, Daddy, to have you as my first…” 

“Bullshit. That’s not funny, Eren.” 

Eren smirked like the little devil he was. “Wait, so then you _didn’t_ know…” He wagged a finger, causing something in Levi to panic. _He’s lying right?_ “Naughty Daddy Levi should’ve asked first…” Eren’s voice was teasing and light, but Levi didn’t take this lightly. Not at all. “I had so much fun learning new things with you, Levi… But I know you’re not really that ‘fuck and forget ’ type. Maybe now I can call you _Boyfriend_ Daddy Levi?” 

“Eren. Get up.” He caught him by the arm and forcibly pulled him into at least a sitting position. “This is not funny and it’s not cute.” Eren only stared at him, the earlier mischievous amusement dying from his face. “Tell the truth.” Eren looked around as if confused, asking, _“about what?”_ and Levi nearly yelled in the face. “Who you’ve screwed around with, that’s what!” He crawled up onto the bed and sat nearly atop Eren, making sure their eyes looked only directly at each other. “Tell me everything. What have you done and not done? I don’t need names, just details.” 

To his absolute horror, Eren shook his head, sounding sincere. “There _are_ no names. I’ve wanted you for six years, remember? There was no time to-” 

“Bull fucking shit! _You_ came onto me, Eren and I know you knew what you were doing.” 

“That was easy though,” Eren admitted. “Just instinct. Even dogs can dry hump, and I’ve been talking shit since day one so learning dirty talk from my friends was easy too…” 

Levi gripped his head with both hands, horrified beyond what he could handle. _WHAT HAVE I DONE?_ _And_ why? Why didn’t Eren tell him earlier! _But wait. That’s not his job. I’m older. I was supposed to ask._ And not only that, but he should’ve been able to read the signs too. Eren had definitely hesitated to take his pants off, and then again when he tried to kiss him deeply, as if he hadn’t known how to use his tongue. At the time, Levi had simply assumed this was only because he was unsure about what this particular new partner might like, so it had made sense that he might first want Levi to demonstrate. But now, looking back, he remembered how very many times Eren had looked so innocent and unsure. How deliciously inexperienced… _Oh my god, I’m a fucking monster._ Suddenly all those moments of Eren’s eyes looking at him with wonder and curiosity made perfect sense. Those were not the eyes of someone amazed by their first time with someone they loved, but the eyes of someone amazed by their first time being intimate with _anyone_ ever. 

“I don’t… Should I say sorry?” Eren prodded Levi to get his attention, a guilty frown on his face and a finger to his pretty lips. “I’m sorry. I thought you knew because I told you about the six years. I was so young back then, so I thought… I thought you’d understand.” 

“Fuck. Me.” Was all Levi said, hiding his face in his hands. 

“I’m _sorry_ ,” Eren insisted. “Don’t be mad. Please. I didn’t-” 

“Stop.” He caught him by the shoulders before Eren could start looking any more guilty and miserable. “It’s not you I’m mad at, okay?” Eren only looked around, like he wasn’t sure whether or not to believe him. “I mean it. I’m older and I should’ve known better. I’m the one who’s sorry.” 

“Don’t say that!” Eren looked even more upset. “Don’t say that, please,” he begged, eyes scared and searching. “Daddy, you’re saying it was all a mistake that you’re sorry about? My first night? My first kiss? To you it was all a mistake?” 

“No! That is not what I-” 

“That’s what you said! I heard it!” 

“NO, I FUCKING DID NOT!” 

“YES YOU DID! YOU SAID-” Finally Levi shoved Eren over and forcibly covered his mouth, pinning only harder when he tried to struggle. 

“Stop it, Eren! You are going to listen whether-” _FUCK_. He froze as the door burst right open, admitting a bleary-eyed Mikasa who was barking, _“_ _shut_ _up already! What the fuck do you_ _two have to argue about at five_ _in the fucking…_ _”_ And then she was suddenly running at him and Levi found himself slammed, hard, to the ground, while Mikasa hurried to help Eren up. “Oh my god, Eren, what did he do to you? Are you okay!” 

_Fuck me. This is so bad…_ Levi stood, rubbing his now throbbing head, just in time to see Mikasa wrapping her arms protectively around Eren. “Where are his clothes! What the fuck did you do to him!” 

Levi held his hands up, already certain that this cluster fuck of a situation was already hopeless. What the fuck could he possibly say? “Okay wait. I will answer your questions, Mikasa, but first Eren is upset and I need to tell him the truth.” She glared but Eren sat up with hope in his wet eyes. “I do _not_ regret anything we have done. Only that I didn ’t think to talk to you a lot more before doing them. Does that make sense?” Eren sniffled, asking, _“Do you promise?”_ and Levi nodded right away. “I promise, Eren, and you both know I _never_ break promises, don’t you.” 

He hated to have to put on his dad voice, but Mikasa clearly required it, and Eren seemed soothed, nodding and rubbing the tears from his eyes with the most precious little, _“Okay._ _Me too.”_ _Thank fuck._ “I’m glad, Eren. Now, Mikasa…” He grimaced, feeling almost physically pained by the fury on her face. Even if they had never signed the official paperwork, to him, she was still his daughter and he never wanted to put such hurt, anger or betrayal into her eyes. “There’s no easy or painless way to say this, so I’ll try to just describe it with as much honesty as I can. Yesterday, Eren made it very clear to me that he was interested in pursuing a romantic relationship with me. He then… approached me here last night… I guess to show me he was serious.” 

Confusion now joined the litany of emotions on Mikasa’s unhappy face, and she turned to her brother, asking _“is this true?”_ and he nodded. Eren also struggled until she let him go and then put himself between Levi and Mikasa, maybe for safety. “Mikasa, I wanted to tell you _after_ I got his answer,” he explained. “But right now we’re only just getting things started and I really wanted to make sure it was gonna be worth it before I wrecked our family.” 

“Eren, you did no such thing,” she reassured, glaring darkly at Levi. “If anyone wrecked our family, it’s him, a grown fucking man taking advantage of his own kid.” She almost growled. “What the hell is the matter with you? You _know_ Eren is stupid and sweet and innocent. Why the hell would you go along with any of this for even a minute?” 

“Mikasa Ackerman, don’t you fucking take that tone with me. I’m your fucking father!” 

“You’re a fucking rapist is what you are!” 

“MIKASA!” Eren actually physically covered her mouth, looking horrified. He tried to whisper but failed. “Mikasa I am literally a legal adult, don’t you understand that? I can get a paycheck, buy a house and go off to die in a war and yes, I can pick who I want to marry.” 

_“_ _MARRY?"_ The word had come out muffled but Mikasa then suddenly stood, successfully freeing herself. She then easily scooped her brother right up into her arms, shaking her head. “No. I will drop dead before I allow my brother to be fooled like this.” 

“Wha-but I’m not being-” 

“Yes you are. Just look at yourself, half naked and already in his bed, and yet you claim you only just confessed yesterday? What about a first date, Eren? What about dinner and picnics, and candles, or holding hands and watching the sunset? That is what true mutual, and _consensual_ romantic love looks like. This? This is just a selfish man taking advantage of an innocent orphan who’s too infatuated to know any better.” 

“Wha-” Levi bristled. “ _He_ came onto me!” 

“Well then it was your place to say ‘no,’ and do shit the right way,” Mikasa shot back, icily, “but you didn’t, now did you? It’s no wonder he’s in here crying and screaming at you. I would be too.” With this said, Mikasa simply carried Eren from the room and kicked the door shut behind them, effectively slamming it right in Levi’s face. 


	4. Yeagerslut

“Oh my god, everything’s over isn’t it? I’m gonna get dumped for sure.” Eren slammed his face into the table and just lie there, muttering in sheer misery. 

“What’s eating you this time, YeagerBottom?” Jean teased. “Sounds like you finally swindled someone into dating you, huh? Let me guess, it’s some poor girl who figured out the hard way that you only like it up the ass?” 

“Fuck off, Jean,” Mikasa said simply. “He’s not dating anyone. He just confessed to someone and they practically tried to rape him.” 

“Yikes!” Connie patted Eren on the back. “Sounds awful, man. Anything we can do?” 

“Uh…” Jean raised a hand as if he were in class. “Can I just add that I was just joking earlier and I’m really sorry if that really did happen to you?” 

“It was _not_ rape,” Eren clarified, “I _definitely_ asked for it.” 

“You’re not even old enough to ask for it,” Mikasa argued, “Not from someone twice your age.” 

“Holy shit, _twice_?” Now Sasha was interested too. “Wow, Eren! Does he have a house and a career and everything? Guys like that can be a great catch, you know! They can literally bring home the bacon!” 

“Thank you!” Eren pointed her way. “See? There’s plenty of good things about picking a guy who’s older to marry.” 

“Marry!” Sasha looked ready to burst. “Ooh! Ooh! Can I be the flower girl!” 

“NO.” Mikasa shut that line of conversation down immediately. “They are not getting married. They are not even going on any real dates.” 

“Yet,” Eren added. “I’ll just ask him out tonight... if he doesn’t already hate me.” 

“Hey now Eren, you know you don’t gotta sweat stuff like that!” Connie slapped him on the back, offering a big smile. “After all you got _me_ on your side, the love doctor!” 

“Huh?” Both Mikasa and Sasha seemed surprised. “Connie,” Sasha prodded, “how come you know those things?” 

“Oh you know,” Connie said, grinning. “Let’s just say I have a gift for… research.” 

Jean snickered. “In other words, he sneaks around like every night begging all the guys to share stories.” 

“Not just stories!” Connie insisted. “That shit’s grade A research!” He put one of his triggers on the table then, as if to demonstrate. “See this here? This is complicated, just like love. And so every day we gotta learn more. We gotta research! That way, when the time comes, BAM you knock ‘em right off their feet!” 

“Hmm, sounds fair,” Sasha decided, though she also began to shovel potato soup in her mouth, seeming only half able to pay attention. “What kinda stuff did you learn so far then?” 

“A better question would be what _haven’t_ I learned?” Connie bragged, wagging a finger. “Take this for example. Did you know everybody, guys and girls, has a weak spot inside of them? Hit that weak spot in bed and BAM they’ll melt like putty in your hands.” 

“Wait, where exactly?” Eren immediately asked. “How do you find it?” 

“Sorry, bro, that’s the hard part.” Connie shrugged. “Gotta use trial and error.” 

Mikasa groaned. “Can you please not give him sex tips? His partner obviously already needs no help in the sex drive department.” 

“Yet another good thing about dating older guys,” Connie claimed, “all those manly juices flowing!” 

“Hahahaha! Juices!” Sasha almost choked, pounding the table. “Do another!” 

“Okay, okay hold your Jean's…” He snickered while Jean protested with, _“_ _hey, shut up!_ _”_ and Connie winked at him. “Speaking of, did you know male horses got the biggest man parts of anyone?” Jean suddenly changed his tune, offering, _“_ _never_ _mind. Keep_ _talking,”_ and Connie obliged. “Also, don’t let anyone tell you bigger ain’t better, cause it is. You got bigger, then you got a bigger chance of hitting that weak spot, get it?” 

Eren accidentally wound up fanning his face just from thinking about that, and Connie called him out with, _“Hey, hey! What is it you’re hiding from us over there?_ _You must_ _’ve_ _thought up something great!_ ” Eren shook his head quickly. “No, it’s just… _his_ is really big so-” 

“Oh my god, so you really are YeagerBottom?” Jean looked almost desperate to know. Eren shook his head, admitting, " _I don’t know yet,”_ but Jean insisted. “Guys, just think if we get to use that nickname! It’d be so great!” 

“Ah Eren.” Connie wiped away an imaginary tear. “You grew up so fast, already evolving from a simple Yeager to a charming YeagerBottom… Or even better, YeagerSwitch!” 

_Wait what!_ That sounded new to Eren! “Wait a minute, you said what? There’s something _other_ than top or bottom?” 

Connie’s grin grew huge and he jumped right on that chance to show off his knowledge. “You bet there is. Switch is the ultimate. That means you become master of both so you get to switch it up when you want, you know, bottom Monday, top on Tuesday, get it?” 

“Oh wow…” Now it really became necessary to fan himself, as Eren’s whole face felt overheated. “Top on Tuesday sounds great…” 

“Wait a minute!” Jean pointed accusingly. “ _Today’s_ Tuesday, you YeagerSlut!” 

“Wow, Eren…” Sasha sighed. “I’m jealous. With a guy like that, you _always_ get to have privacy, huh? You just go to his house whenever you want.” 

Mikasa groaned. “Yeah, but like Jean said, if you go every night, you’re a slut.” 

“Hey,” Connie argued, “a man’s got needs, you know!” 

“Yeah Mikasa, even I know this one,” Sasha agreed. “Men got more stamina. Like horses. Gotta take them for exercise or else it’s not healthy.” 

“You know, I really like where this conversation is going,” Jean decided. “Plenty of stamina and a big… weapon to work with. Yep, that’s me.” 

“Actually it is pretty big,” Connie said, finally getting to work on his likely cold stew. “Average size is more like as long as paper money. I saw Jean’s in the communal bath house. Obviously a shower, not a grower.” 

“You’re embarrassing me…” Jean fake fanned himself. “But go on.” 

“Hey Eren, what about your guy?” Connie paused and dug into his pockets, fishing out a piece of paper tender. Then he offered it over to Eren. “Care to share?” 

“Um well,” Eren accepted but still squirmed in his seat. “I’m sure it’s longer, but I don’t really know by how much… I was mainly more, you know, feeling instead of just looking…” 

“Good god, you are officially YeagerSlut,” Jean informed. “All those in favor?” Everyone but Mikasa and Eren seemed to raise their hand, creating an easy majority. “It’s settled then, Jean announced, “Welcome to the squad, YeagerSlut.” 

* * *

“I’m a fucking douchebag. I’m a monster. I’m the worst of the worst and lowest of the low…” Levi said all these things, his head in his hands, but he knew just talking wouldn’t fix anything. Besides, he had already made up his mind, that he would just have to make it up to Eren… somehow. “Ugh…” He was already dreading the rest of this day. Levi had come home early and cleaned the house top to bottom, and it helped, but not much. He also officially decided not to ever put on “the Erwin watch” again even though it made him feel like a heartless asshole. Then again, what the hell _didn’t_ make him feel like the lowest scum possible nowadays? The sound of the door opening had him at attention right away, and as expected, both Eren and Mikasa called out, “we’re home!” this time. 

Normally Armin would drop off Eren alone, but Levi was certain Mikasa would be sticking by her brother’s side as much as possible today. He’d decided to count his blessings, however. At least he didn’t have to just worry and wonder like he did with Erwin. He had not heard from his commander in almost 24 hours now, and he had no idea if that meant Erwin was now avoiding him, giving him space, angry with him, depressed, or who knew what the hell else? He’d made sure to slip a letter into his box at least, asking him to give Eren space and write back if he needed to reach him, but so far the box in Levi’s own office had stayed empty. Erwin had always been tricky to reach though. Eren meanwhile would be coming home to him like clockwork, right after his last session of training. 

Normally Levi waited for him in the kitchen and today was no different, except that he’d bathed and changed out of his uniform, instead wearing a more loose fitting, casual suit. This particular suit made him feel confident but also, thankfully, didn’t shape and present his ass like those white pants always did. Hopefully his brat would be able to see that Levi was definitely _not_ attempting to seduce him. He had no ill intent whatsoever, and yet as soon as his brat stepped through that archway and entered the kitchen, his whole body begged to be one with him. _Please for the love of fuck let_ _us touch him. Let us hold him-w_ _hat the fuck is the matter with me_! 

Levi shook off the noise and hurried to do what he’d planned, kneeling before Eren and saluting. “I fucked up,” he said simply. “I won’t do it again, Eren. I swear to you.” 

Eren seemed to have frozen, watching with wide eyes, and Mikasa, standing by his side made conflicting noises that Levi couldn’t read into. “Oh wow,” Eren said finally, “I was planning to do the same thing to you, but you beat me to it.” 

_Thank fuck._ That sounded like a good reaction, so Levi nodded and stood. “I want to make shit up to you. Will you let me?” Eren squirmed in place, hands going behind his back, but he nodded too, clearly fighting the urge to look only at the ground. “I will warn you, I’m absolutely shit at relationships. I just… don’t do them.” Again Eren nodded, offering, _“I understand,”_ and Levi thanked the sky for his precious, forgiving brat. This was going pretty well so far… “If it’s fine, I want to try courting you properly tonight, a picnic.” He added that last part quickly but also sincerely. “Just a proper, simple picnic out in the open. Nowhere private or shady. We don’t have to stay out late, either. We could finish up there by sunset.” 

“Until sunset?” Eren seemed to take that as some sort of challenge. “Then if I hurry up and get dressed we’ll have more time together, right?” 

“Well I mean technically yes, but-” He’d already dashed off, calling, _“I’ll be dressed up in no time_ ,” so Levi just wound up closing his mouth. _Huh_. He straightened up, finding Mikasa to be only half glaring, seeming wary. “You were right, just so we’re clear,” he said to her. “I will be much more careful. I really do love you kids.” 

“Clearly we are not kids anymore,” she said simply, arms crossing in front of her chest. “Actually that reminds me. What do you plan to do about Eren always being stuck here with you? Surely you know it’s not appropriate.” 

“I’ve already thought about that,” he assured, sighing. Levi looked around for a moment at all the familiar furniture and the walls he himself had painted... “You guys are old enough to have your own space now, so this place will be too big pretty soon.” 

“It sounds like you’re preparing my brother to live without you.” 

“I have to. Although I’m sure you already figured as much.” 

“Aren’t you afraid? Maybe once you are separated he’ll get over you.” 

Levi stared at her for a moment. “Maybe once you are separated, _you_ will get over him.” 

“Excuse me!” Her eyes went huge and her voice vicious. “Say that again, you short, son of a bitch!” Mikasa even looked ready to rush at him then, but Eren seemed to come out of nowhere, clearly confused as he called, _“What the hell?”_

He blocked her, standing in front of Levi. “Mikasa what’s your problem!” 

She only grit her teeth, but that gave him the answer he’d wondered about. “So then, Mikasa, Eren doesn’t know about your… ‘problem?’” As he spoke, her anger seemed to shift into fear. “If you don’t want to tell him, I coud al-” 

“NO, please!” Now it was her turn to bow, except Mikasa actually got down on all fours. “ _Please_ , he is… all I have.” Her whole body seemed to shake, and suddenly he remembered who she _really_ was, that same little girl, trembling on the sidewalk, tears rolling down her cheeks and hands clinging to her brother as they watched their parents burning with that house... Once again those wide, terrified eyes found his as Levi knelt before her, just as he had on that night. 

“Mikasa, for once, you are wrong. In my eyes, until the day I die, you are my daughter and I will be there for you.” He held his arms open but was still surprised when she climbed right into them and let him hold her. _Poor Mikasa._ Never once had he seen her so shaken. _“Why?”_ He heard her still shaking voice whisper into his chest. _“Why couldn’t it be me?”_ Levi had no answers for her and Eren only said, _“_ _what_ _did she say? Mikasa speak up. What’s wrong?”_ Levi rubbed her back while reassuring Eren as well. “Mikasa feels bad for yelling this morning.” Eren nodded, and he too knelt to reassure, putting a hand on her head. 

“Don’t worry, Mikasa. Levi never holds grudges against us. We’re his favorites!” 

“Yes you are,” Levi reassured. He decided to take Mikasa into his arms then, the same way he had when she’d been just a little girl, bridal style, and proceeded to carry her all the way upstairs, to her bedroom. 

“You can let me down,” her sad voice informed, but he only ignored her, pushed the door open and carried her safely to her bed. This was where Levi placed his one and only daughter, her head comfortably on her pillows. 

“I’m sorry,” he admitted, “for how you found out. It must’ve been really shocking.” 

“I already had my suspicions…” She looked anywhere else, bit her lip for a moment, then finally said, “Please, just be good to him. No one else can… because he’ll never give us a chance.” He began to tell her, _“I understand,”_ but Mikasa reiterated, “ _No one_ else, Levi. Not then, not now and maybe even not ever again. Please understand. If you break his heart, my brother might never, ever recover.” 

Levi grimaced. “No pressure, huh?” 

Finally she gave at least half of a smile, nodding. “No pressure.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> End notes:  
> I'll be honest, the next chapter is pretty much just smut XD 
> 
> Also, it's looking like I'll be able to post it early, maybe even this same weekend! 
> 
> Please do leave a comment or kudos if you'd like to see this happen so I know if anyone out there really wants this to happen?


	5. Feeling Fucked

“Wow! This is fantastic!” Eren ran ahead, arms open wide as if pretending to fly while Levi hung back to tie their horses securely to the nearest tree. It was certainly not hard to find, gigantic and lush, with thousands of branches and what must’ve been millions of leaves, stretching overhead to gift a lovely, natural canopy. Beyond this tree though, there was perfect, vibrant grass which stretched on as far as the eye could see, soft to the touch and warm today, thanks to the generous sunlight peeking out from the clouds every now and again. It looked like it might rain after two or three hours, but they’d be gone by then, so this only meant the cool breeze carried the fresh scent of both rain and sweet flowers. “Levi look, it goes on forever and ever!” Eren yelled, still running about as if he had not one single care in the world.

Levi just shook his head, unable to stop the small upward quirk of his lips. Ever since Eren’s confession, he’d been trying to smile more often, but it seemed that would take some more work, even though things in his life lately seemed to be going well. His squad had finally been granted some less deadly work, for fucking once, as lately Hange had been wanting to correct their outdated maps, and thanks to that, Levi now knew at least two dozen beautiful spots just like this one. Some high up on hills, others in the valley, and even some by lovely rivers or lakes they could even swim in… _Maybe next time._

For tonight he had picked the nearest spot he knew of. This one was on a hill but not a very steep hill, since he’d wanted to use the horses to get here. The journey had been smooth and he felt confident they could get back before nightfall with ease. Even with the smallest amount of even waning sunlight, their horses could easily make their way back home safely, so there was no rush, other than getting back home to let Mikasa know he still hadn’t eaten Eren... Or whatever crazy, evil thing she seemed to think he might do to him… Actually… that idea didn’t sound half bad- _damn it don’t think about shit like that!_

Levi busied himself with digging into the packs for their blanket and snacks and proceeded to set up their little picnic. He had brought the rare, special sweet bread that was made with real butter and milk, the kind only important people like Erwin were usually allowed to have, and some cuts of ham too, another delicacy, at least in their area anyway. Lately Levi had considered moving his family further inward, where they’d have safer neighborhoods and cleaner streets, but he knew that was not where Eren truly wanted to be. He wanted to be somewhere like here, out in wild and open country… Actually, if he remembered correctly, the old survey corps headquarters wasn’t too far from here, but it would be down the left side of this lovely hill, where there were hundreds of less than lovely rocks jutting up from the ground. Not the best trail for a horse to travel. Of that much he was sure…

“Levi! Levi!” Apparently Eren couldn’t handle not having his full attention for even a moment longer, as he ran up and caught hold of him, more or less dragging Levi away from the planned location for their date. Instead it seemed Eren wanted to get to the very top of the hill and look out into the distance. “Look! Look how pretty!” Levi nodded and honestly had to agree. There was nothing but green, green and more green. Vibrant and alive and so beautiful. He knew he was supposed to be looking out at the land and grass and other such sources of said beauty, but instead Levi’s eyes were drawn to his very favorite source of that same lively, lovely green. Right now Eren’s eyes had that mysterious little sparkle in them, the one he craved because it meant his brat was happy.

“Should I take this to mean you approve of the spot I picked for our first date?”

“Approve?” Eren squeezed his hand as he turned around, finally facing Levi. “I love it!”

And maybe there was something in that cool and rain scented wind. Maybe this place itself had been laced with some kind of drug, because Levi answered with, “I love you.”

“…What?” Eren had paused, no longer buzzing with excitement and certainly not looking at anything other than straight at Levi. “What did you just say?” _Fuck._ It had slipped out. He had just looked so passionate and so beautiful and so alive, and so very… Eren.

And Levi knew he loved him. He’d known that from the first day he’d brought him home. He was also sure he’d told him so more than once, even though he knew he hadn’t done it enough. Levi strongly suspected that he’d never learn to say sweet things like that with the openness others seemed to. Maybe his time scraping to survive on the streets had broken that part of his spirit and it simply could not be revived… Still though, he’d always been able to spot a crucial do or die moment, and Eren’s hopeful yet terrified eyes told him this was one such moment. Frankly, Levi knew he still had options to back up and decide not to cross the line. He could just say he loved Eren the way he had always loved Eren, purely and with no selfish motive. After all, loving someone and wanting them were two very different things…

“Levi?” _He's calling me by my name._ That too still felt so new. Once upon a time Eren had called him Papa, as Mikasa did now, and he’d called him Heichou upon entering the survey corps, Captain, like all other troops, and finally, most recently, he’d switched over to Daddy when he was being mischievous or frisky. But not now. Now he was Levi and even Levi himself wasn’t entirely sure why that was…

“When did you start calling me by my name?” He knew it was wrong of him to dodge Eren’s question, but Levi also felt he deserved an answer. Every day it seemed Eren made some sort of drastic change, leaving Levi to play catch up and try to solve this new ever increasingly complex puzzle on his own.

“Why can’t I call you that?” Eren asked, his voice flat. “You let Erwin call you that.”

“Erwin is my superior officer.”

“Erwin is after your ass.”

“Eren!” Levi always hated having to scold him. “There’s no need to be vulgar.” He talked over him, not letting Eren argue. “Besides, I wasn’t saying you can’t call me that. I just wondered why you seem to keep changing what you call me lately. Sometimes I’m Heichou and sometimes I’m Papa but then suddenly I’m Daddy and now sometimes I’m Levi and I think that means something, right?”

“I thought what they all mean should be obvious.” Eren said that, yet dodged his eye.

“Well I’m slow then.” Levi forced himself to be diplomatic. “Would you please take a minute and enlighten me?”

Eren stood there for one long, and painfully silent moment, likely holding back some kind of less than friendly retort, but then finally, miraculously, he appeared to decide to go easy on Levi. “Heichou is my captain,” he began, “I respect and obey him.” Well that made sense, so Levi nodded. “Papa is my father who raised me. I’m forever grateful for him.” _Also_ _understandable… and sweet_. “Daddy is my fantasy. I wish I could fuck him and I wish he’d fuck me…” _Wow. Okay._ “And Levi is the love of my life…”

“And?” Levi prompted, pursing his lips when Eren played innocent, asking, “and what?” as if he did not understand. “And what’s the rest? You said two things for every name except that last one. What’s the rest?”

“I don’t want to say.” Eren dodged his eye, head bowed as if he were ashamed of whatever it was he clearly wanted to say.

“Alright, how about this?” Levi took his face in one hand, guiding until Eren finally lifted his head and met him eye to eye. “You have something you’re wanting to say, and so do I, but it’s not fair to make you go first. So what if we agree to speak at exactly the same time?”

Eren bit his lip, and Levi decided to reach down and take both of his hands into his own, interlocking all ten of their fingers. Eren seemed to draw comfort from this, since he moved closer, finally nodding. “Okay. I’ll say it if you will.”

Perfect! Maybe he was getting better at this relationship shit? “Alright. Are you ready?”

“I’m ready. Count to three?” Eren suggested and Levi agreed, “count of three.”

“One, two, three-I love you so much it scares me.”  
“One, two, three-I hope one day you’ll marry me.”

Eren seemed to stare into his eyes even more intensely, as if trying to see if he’d find any lies in them, but Levi felt the need to do no such thing. He did move closer though, and squeezed Eren’s sweet hands to try to help reassure him. It was hard to tell whether or not this worked though, as Eren’s eyes still filled with tears either way. Levi had to let go of one of his hands to rub the first one that fell, and then he pulled Eren closer and pressed their foreheads gently together. It felt nice to just stand here like this, breathing the wind and rain and Eren, but it seemed clear that Eren was _not_ feeling as nice. “Hey…” He decided to kiss away this next set of fresh tears. “It’s okay.”

“But it’s not,” Eren admitted immediately. “Not for me.”

Levi tried to consider but that didn’t seem clear. “What do you mean?”

“I mean that you’re it for me. I have loved you so much for so long that I’m not even sure I could ever love anyone else.” He had to stop to choke back a sob then, and this time wiped his own tears away. “And even… even if I could, it would never feel so special and so magical, because you have been so important all through my life…” Okay. Now that Levi could understand, and he felt sure that he could relate until Eren continued. “But I can’t even stand saying that because it just feels like I’m guilt tripping you and I don’t want that… And it’s even worse because it’s not the same for you. You’ve got another option, and he’s loved you forever just like I did. If you choose him it’s still magic, just the same as if-”

“That is not true.” Eren looked genuinely confused while Levi honestly felt a twinge of annoyance. “You are not just ‘another option’ to me, Eren. Nobody will ever be ‘just the same’ as you or make me feel the same way you can…” He wanted to explain in more detail but it just felt so wrong. He wasn’t sure, either, how Eren might handle any mention of Erwin from his lips. After all, he had knocked both the ring and the watch to the ground last night, and he’d even undressed and dropped his clothes onto them. That meant something. _Everything_ Eren did seemed to mean something, in fact. Though he seemed innocent and air-headed, there was something… else, something Levi could only catch rare glimpses of… but he knew it was there. “Eren, tell me just one thing, okay? How would you like this night to go?”

Eren seemed to take plenty of time to consider, or else calm himself, sniffling infrequently and also rubbing his eyes every now and again. “If I’m being honest… quickly.” Levi didn’t follow, but when he questioned, “quickly?” Eren offered more. “I mean, I understand Mikasa’s point, but… honestly I want this to be over. I want her to be happy because we went out, then I want us to find somewhere and just fuck like animals until we pass out.”

“Oh.” Frankly, Levi hadn’t expected that answer. “I thought, um, you liked this place?”

“Well I do, it’s just that… we actually have done all this before if you think about it. It’s not special. It’s the same crap people do with their family, so really it’s… I don’t know. I guess I just thought the point of a date is to get to know someone, but we already know each other, so...” Eren sighed, shaking his head. “Never mind. You brought food right?” He headed back over toward the tree then, and Levi followed, feeling almost as if he were in a daze. Eren muttered something about, “wow, I guess they were right,” though, and he asked about that.

“Who was right?” Levi joined him as Eren sat on the blanket and claimed his first slice of sweet bread. He accepted ham too, when Levi offered it, and explained while he chewed.

“The squad. They said my new name should be YeagerSlut.” Levi almost choked, spitting out his first mouthful in his hurry to ask, “you told the squad about us?” but thankfully Eren shook his head. “No, no, I mean, they just know I got a boyfriend who’s older, and me, being a genius, admitted some things I wanted and… yeah. Now I’m Yeagerslut.”

“Okay, shelving the new nickname for now… what’s the deal with calling me your boyfriend? Is that what you like or…”

“Well, I like it better than ‘that guy I’m obsessed with who slept with me once…’”

“Oh.” Levi snorted. “That’s not really what I meant, but okay.” He decided to make quick work of his food then, watching the adorable looks crossing Eren’s face as he savored his more fully. _Good, he likes it._ Although that was nice, Levi now knew to skip dessert and pretty much every other plan he’d had for this date. Instead, he returned to the horses and pulled out the extra blanket he’d packed.

It wasn’t exactly ideal, but it was certainly better than nothing, and proved relatively easy to fold into a nice, supportive square shape. He’d brought other things too, of course, flasks of water, cleaning supplies and three different flavors of lube. He decided on strawberry and a couple of hand towels, then returned to his brat, who, of course, looked confused. Not that it really mattered. He’d be smart enough to put the pieces together in a minute anyway. “Here.” He handed over the blanket and Eren accepted. “Lay back on this. I didn’t think to bring a real pillow.

“Oh.” Eren decided he liked this idea right away, easily placing his makeshift pillow and lying back on it, admiring the growing number of clouds in the sky. “Do you think we’ll get home before the rain starts?” He was not really keen on getting wet, but Levi just placed a pile of various things by his side and shrugged, responding, “I doubt we’ll care.” _Huh?_ Eren didn’t see why he thought that. Of course he would care if they wound up having to trek home through mud and get soaked along the way. Clearly Levi didn’t, however. He proceeded to pour some water from a flask onto his hands and Eren grinned at this. _Clean freak_. Levi really never changed, huh? He sat by his side afterward, drying his hands on a towel which he then dropped onto the blanket, then he proceeded to take off his boots.

“When’s the last time you took a shit, brat?”

“Pfft.” Eren gave him a smile. “What’s your fascination with poop? I’ve been meaning to ask for forever.” Levi raised an eyebrow like he didn’t know what he was talking about, simply saying, “answer the question,” so Eren actually had to give it some thought. “Uh, right after my last lesson today. Before I got home?”

“That’s perfect.” Levi lifted his shirt off and tossed it aside then, seeming oblivious to how this made Eren’s whole world stop. He could not help admiring every inch of newly exposed vanilla skin and rippling musculature, and even the faint traces of battle scars, most of them thin and suspiciously reminiscent of blades… Levi also stood on his knees before him and patted his boots, instructing, “I need these off, and your pants... actually, just everything below your shirt.”

“Wait. What?” Eren sat up while Levi rolled his eyes and proceeded to start taking his boots off for him. He quickly looked around but was still only half relieved to learn they were still definitely alone. This did not change the fact that they were totally exposed, out in the world, and it definitely didn’t stop Levi moving on to unbuttoning and beginning to work him out of his pants. “Wh-but why…”

“Don’t play dumb.” Levi put a hand on his chest and applied pressure, so Eren obediently lie back, shivering when Levi then proceeded to use this position to tug off both his pants and briefs at once. Eren couldn’t help sitting back up, already beyond nervous, but Levi confidently put those clothes aside and crawled over to kneel beside him. “I’m not Daddy tonight, okay? Maybe another night. This time I’m Levi, alright?” Eren nodded, distracted when he then leaned right in and captured his lips in a hot kiss. He immediately wanted this kiss to go on forever, loving how sweet and tender it felt. How smooth and slippery and yet also sincere, but Levi also slid a hand smoothly beneath his shirt and started to squeeze and explore his front, including his nipples, and Eren felt his whole body react, heating up. _What the fuck?_ He had never played with his nipples, really, but now had to consider that maybe he should’ve, because Levi worked his shirt up then and broke their kiss just to duck down and start kissing them, and Eren felt himself respond in all the most delicious places.

“Levi, what…” He had to bite back a groan, embarrassed by how his body seemed no longer under his own control. His knees seemed to bend naturally, exposing the most sensitive parts of him, and the heat built up right between his legs, making his enjoyment immediately apparent. Levi seemed unsurprised by this, pausing to reach over for what looked like a small bottle of either massage oil or lube. Eren couldn’t tell, although he could smell the sweet scent that escaped as Levi began drizzling it out all over his abs and lower, using way more than he would’ve thought necessary. He also coated his whole right palm and drizzled even more atop that too.

Eren watched every step, both confused and hopelessly enthralled. He didn’t know what was coming but could tell two things: it would be hot and he would be in Levi’s hands, so he didn’t want to be afraid, but apparently this didn’t stop his whole body starting to tremble. Levi seemed to notice right away, and moved to press reassuring kisses onto his face and neck.

Even his voice seemed gentle and safe. “Like this I can teach you how to touch yourself so you’ll be ready to take me without any pain. Would you like that?”

“Yes!” Eren answered right away, terrified Levi might change his mind if he didn’t convince him that he was both ready and willing enough. “Please do that. Please…” He wound up squeezing his eyes shut as soon as Levi reached down to start though, again feeling out of control. Thankfully Levi again reassured, and he also put one arm around him then, as if to support him from behind.

“It’s okay. Don’t be scared.”

“I’m… I’m trying,” he promised, forcing his eyes to open as much as he could. He did like how Levi’s palm and fingers felt so warm and smooth against his inner thighs, but flinched as soon as the first hint of touch reached their true goal. Never, not even for a second, had Eren thought he could wind up like this, out in the open, exposed to the world and yet with Levi finally ready to take this next precious step with him. “Please don’t stop,” he more or less begged, finding himself breathing harder and squirming when Levi obeyed.

He was not sure how he felt about the fact that Levi stood on his knees, not quite behind him but not quite beside him, but reaching down from his right side. The position allowed Eren to turn his head and claim kisses with ease, but it also meant he had to prop himself up on his elbows, leaving him unable to use his hands for anything useful. It felt almost like being handcuffed or held down, and he didn’t like that, but he did like the next new sensations Levi introduced him to.

Slightly cooler at first, one or two fingers massaged in the one place Eren knew he would’ve never let anyone except Levi touch, and he found himself utterly floored by how sensitive and tempting it really felt down there. Generally Eren himself never even touched that place, unless he was bathing, so it had been only recently that he really learned anything about what it might feel like. Lately he’d been extra careful to bathe extra thoroughly, because Connie had mentioned something about how some people would even kiss and lick that particular place. As crazy and extreme as that sounded, Eren knew right away that he wanted to feel something so amazing. Maybe Levi, the clean freak that he was, might never actually even try, but that didn’t mean Eren wouldn’t make damn sure that he was perfectly clean and ready for him every night, just in case…

“Ah!” That sound had escaped against his will, and it made Levi kiss his face once again, explaining. _“I’ll keep pushing down harder until one of them goes inside, okay? It won’t hurt.”_ Eren nodded and tried to focus on not closing his eyes. It was impossible to see what Levi’s fingers were doing, so this made it that much more intimidating, and Eren also didn’t like how painfully hard this massaging was keeping him. “Can I cum?”

Surprisingly, Levi shook his head. “You’ll tense up if you do that and we’d have to take a break… but we can work with it if you’re really sure you want to...” It was then Eren’s turn to shake his own head, declining, but he also realized then that Levi must’ve already thought of these things, and that made everything feel warmer and more reassuring. He decided he really liked this kind of massage, but at that point the pressure seemed to reach the right place and Eren startled at the strange sensation of _anything_ being pressed inside of him. _It’s fucking weird..._ and he didn’t like it, but he didn’t dare let this be known. _It’s Levi though_ , he tried reasoning with himself. _It’s just Levi’s fingers…_ or maybe even just one finger. Eren couldn’t tell, but he strongly suspected as much, since he still felt pressure massaging on both the right and left of this unpleasant invading sensation. “You okay? Tell me if it’s too much…”

Eren only turned his head and begged, “Kiss me, kiss me,” loving how Levi gave him exactly what he wanted, right away. Once again heat and slippery, delicious Levi distracted, and he tried to be lost in this kiss, letting it mute the more strange and unpleasant sensations he could still feel growing even stronger as probably two more fingers gradually worked their way in to join that first one. _I don’t like it. I fucking don’t like it,_ his voice whined in his head, but Eren still refused to say so. “Levi-” He’d broken their kiss and struggled to stop himself squirming and whining. “Will it…” How the fuck could he say this? “Will this feel good soon?”

“Mmm-hmm,” Levi confirmed, so Eren nodded and tried his best to believe him. _I don’t like this. I hate it. I hate it, I don’t want it… What’s wrong with me?_ He could not stop squirming and his face felt impossibly hot. Eren knew tears would come soon, but he didn’t get why. Wasn’t this how sex with other men was supposed to go? Wasn’t it meant to feel great?

“Mou…” He wanted so badly to beg Levi to please stop already. His voice sounded so small and pathetic, humiliating, and the tears started welling up then. _No more… I don’t-holy fuck!_ Suddenly pleasure seemed to burst from the tips of Levi’s precious fingers and Eren yelped before he could stop himself. “There?” Levi’s voice was asking, sounding clearly amused, but Eren couldn’t even answer. His whole body trembled with a newly bloomed appetite, something he would’ve never imagined. Suddenly he wanted nothing but more and more of Levi’s fingers invading, probing, and rubbing this sweet, glorious pleasure into him. Once again his lips parted and allowed new, embarrassing sounds to break free, but Eren couldn’t help it. He even sat up and reached down with both hands to grab hold of Levi’s arm and encourage more, deeper. “I like it, I like it,” was all his stupid fucking mind managed to send to his mouth, and talking through the panting was hard enough already. “Levi, more, I like it. I want…” Fuck, this felt fucking delicious, amazing, fucking precious, and to his horror, Eren suddenly realized it might never end. _Oh wow…_

Finally he understood why Levi had avoided even so much as touching his rock hard arousal. That alone must’ve been the trigger, the final pull necessary, and without it, Eren was now trapped on the torturous brink of climax. _I like it, I like it, I want this forever-fuck I can’t fucking handle another second-holy shit I love it…_ “Please…” He could not even comprehend what he wanted to beg for. “Please don’t stop,” or “please make it stop?” Eren felt like he could not even think about anything but how delicious this fucking felt. It was like… some kind of ball of pure pleasure had descended on his bottom half and completely taken over just that core area. The pleasure rippled outward, true, but most of it concentrated there, and that served to torture him even more. “Levi…” He had to know. “Does it stop? Does it-” Levi shook his head and Eren whined shamelessly. _What the fuck?_ How was that possible? Surely Levi was teasing, right? “Please don’t… tease me.”

“Sorry, but I’m serious,” Levi’s soft but amused voice assured. “It won’t stop unless I stop pressing your button.” _My button? Wait!_ That sounded familiar! Was this possibly what Connie had mentioned at the table? Fuck it felt fucking impossible to even remember past the haze of pleasure and the pulsing deliciousness Levi’s fucking fingers kept pressing into him… _There was… a weak spot, right? Or a special spot?_ Hadn’t Connie said something like that? _Well fuck me._ Eren no longer understood why or how he had been missing out on something this life changing for so long, and he found himself thanking the sky and the sun and the whole fucking world that he happened to like Levi so fucking much, since he clearly knew what he was doing… “Soon, Eren," Levi promised, "I’ll press your button again, only not with my fingers…” _Holy fuck._ He found himself immediately whispering, _“oh, fucking yes, please!”_ and Levi chuckled, apparently both highly amused and ridiculously good at continually torturing him.

“St-” Eren refused to let that word out, terrified that Levi might obey. Instead he squirmed and panted and loved every single second of Levi fucking pressing his precious fucking button, and felt his whole body tremble when he started to think about how much bigger Levi was when compared with his fingers. If just fingers could cause something this mind bending, then Levi himself… impossible. He would definitely climax right away, wouldn’t he? There was no hope that Eren could possibly… _oh fuck_. Levi’s words came right back to him and suddenly Eren didn’t know whether he was terrified or desperate for the glorious, fat, fucking miracle that was Levi in all his silky, firm glory… _It won’t stop until he stops._ And this was fucking Levi Ackerman, the fucking definition of strength and stamina. _I might die. No. Surely, definitely, I’ll die._ There just seemed no other possible outcome. 

_Ok, I’m losing it._ “Levi… please let me cum now. Please…” He didn’t even know why he was begging. Levi hadn’t ever said he couldn’t, and in fact he nodded right away and shifted, though he didn’t stop tormenting Eren’s sweet spot. _Thank fucking fuck._ Eren let himself squirm and just feel and enjoy for that moment, sure his Levi would reach right down and bring everything to a neat, jerky, close… but fucking Levi surprised him yet again. Instead of using his hand, Levi ducked right down and utterly shocked Eren by smoothly taking him into his mouth. “LEVI!” Eren hated this high pitched, humiliating new voice, but at that point could not stop his stupid mouth moving. Everything was just too much all at once. Too much pleasure and heat and fuck it. “Levi, yes. Fuck yes, I love-” Climax erupted way too soon, humiliating and overwhelming and so fucking delicious, and Levi took it like a champ when he bucked up into his waiting mouth and released in a series of pumps that Eren swore went on for fucking forever. Everything seemed to turn into blank white and pleasure and beauty, and then reality slowly washed down over him, warm and satisfying and with sparks of pleasure as he felt Levi swallowing. He seemed to be taking his sweet time, enjoying the feel or the taste or whatever the fuck, but Eren interrupted by stroking his beautiful black hair and letting his stupid sappy thoughts free. “I love you, Levi. I love you so fucking much. I hope-” Levi’s mouth popped free of him and he crawled up to look Eren right in the eye with his pretty lips still wet and his precious mouth already opening, ready for deep and delicious kisses which Eren happily granted.

Only then did Eren realize Levi must’ve felt terribly starved by all of this. His kiss was so insistent and passionate and he almost shoved Eren down to lie on his makeshift pillow. His only still dry hand explored too, squeezing and rubbing and even scratching sometimes, and Eren could feel nothing but blooming affection. To have someone so handsome now bearing down on him like this, clearly thirsty for him, was nothing short of painfully flattering. Their kiss broke abruptly but Levi gave him multiple hot and sweet ones afterward before standing up on his knees, making short work of freeing himself, roughly tugging or shoving whatever fabric dared get in his way. “Do you… Can we…” Levi was already shaking his head, so Eren bit his lip. “But I want to,” he promised. “I really want to...” Levi paused and those hungry eyes found his, wider like he might be amazed, but then they went half lidded and dark again and he almost collapsed on top of Eren. Eren had forgotten Levi’s right hand was still soaked, but he was reminded when he felt it grazing his thighs as Levi pumped himself. Eren wrapped his arms around him and decided he liked how their bodies felt, pressed so tightly together and so nearly overheated. Levi’s breathing picked up and he suddenly caught hold of Eren’s neck, granting sweet, slippery worship which he immediately loved.

“Ooh…” He squirmed, already feeling his own body starting to come back to life. Eren didn’t really want that, but he couldn’t help it either. Hearing Levi’s breathing picking up like this and feeling the movement which he knew meant his precious partner was pleasuring himself right there, right between his legs, felt simply delectable… “Please…” He couldn’t help but whine again, feeling like a total brat, but maybe Levi was not quite thinking clearly either, because he started mumbling even while still sucking hard on his neck, and did not stop until Eren shifted, tugging his neck out of reach. This left a sudden cooling sensation, and yet Eren felt his whole body immediately overheat, as Levi’s words were freed.

“I love you, I love you,” he’d apparently been whispering all along, and Eren grabbed hold of him and forced him to meet his eyes. Levi appeared almost in pain, gritting his teeth briefly, as if to bite back either what he was saying or what he was feeling. “I want-fuck…” Eren found himself surprised when Levi reached down and hoisted his left leg up. “Can I just…” Eren startled at the brand new prodding at his still sensitive entrance. “Just for a few fucking seconds, that’s all,” Levi’s panting voice promised, but Eren was already nodding. Holy fuck, was he serious? Eren sure hoped so.

“Yes, fuck yes, please, Levi,” he decided to encourage, but still Eren yelped when Levi complied. _FUCK_! He’d forgotten how fucking huge Levi was, but Eren definitely remembered as that explosion of pain and pressure punched inside of him, and yet he wrapped his legs quickly around Levi, not letting him even try to back out, and then suddenly he was being truly fucked for the very first time. Levi sounded desperate and maybe even pained, and he caught his lips in his own and the two kissed each other with desperation. As soon as Levi even tried breaking this kiss, Eren, panted, “yes, fuck me, fuck me,” and Levi obeyed with such force that it had Eren’s whole body bouncing with each thrust.

Levi wisely caught hold of him then, and the pressure was focused right where Eren loved it. He was already squirming and thirsty for Levi’s inevitable climax, wishing for nothing else, but what Eren got instead blew his mind. He had no idea whether Levi was too wrecked to know better or whether he was just tired of holding the thought back, but he suddenly grabbed hold of him, looked him right in the eye and confessed, “I fucking love you more than fucking anything, Eren fucking Yeager.” Almost every word wound up accented with one of those glorious, powerful thrusts, and then Levi was burying his face into Eren’s neck and biting down while a hot burst of delicious wetness exploded inside of him. So new and so slick, and way too filling, this sensation distracted Eren, but he still decided he loved it, especially when Levi granted another right after and then another. Holy fuck he felt full, and then suddenly, finally, Levi gave just one more press into him and then that’s when he seemed to rest. Eren got more kisses and more hot rubbing up against his front, so he tried not to whine when the strangely lonely sensation of Levi pulling free of him registered.

Finally, albeit slowly, reality gently washed over him, and he started to think straight again. Was it really over? Actually, had this really even happened? It just felt so incredible… _Levi really fucked me…_ Eren knew he had asked for exactly that, multiple times even, and he’d made it clear that he wanted it to happen tonight specifically at least twice, but he still couldn’t really believe it had really happened… _Holy shit. Was that sex?_ Unconventional, maybe, and brief, like a teaser, but Eren knew the answer was still ‘yes.’ He tried processing how he felt knowing that, but there seemed too many things in his mind all at once, chiefly Levi’s passion-fueled confession and the empty, wet feeling squelching between his legs as his partner abruptly sat up and completely separated their bodies.

“I’m so sorry,” Levi promised quickly. “I’ll clean everything up.” And he made to do just that. It was one of his most trained skills, and felt easy and natural, clearing away all traces of filthy imperfection from his beautiful brat and rubbing extra carefully between his lovely legs, so he wouldn’t be left feeling slimy or wet, but it only just barely made Levi feel any better. _I fucked up, didn’t I? I gave in…_ “Here. Get up on your knees for me, okay, brat?” Poor, sweet Eren obeyed, and Levi warned, “I’ll use two fingers and it might feel gross for a little while, okay?” Eren nodded and Levi proceeded to finish the job as efficiently as humanly possible. He did not like the way Eren flinched at the very same touch he’d just warned him about, and he fucking hated how the hand towel he’d chosen came away with not just clear but slightly pinkish wetness. No way could he let Eren get back on his horse tonight. _I am such a fuck up_ … “Does it hurt, brat?” Eren nodded and Levi hated how it twisted his stomach with pain. “I’m so sorry,” he admitted. “I never-I have no fucking clue what the fuck I was thinking.”

“But I wanted it…” Eren sat up and began chewing on one of his fingers, seeming unsure. “I’m so… glad.”

“You fucking crazy brat.” Levi kissed his beautiful face, offering reassuring strokes and tossing everything aside to instead hold his hand. “Only you would be happy about losing your fucking virginity outside, on the fucking ground.”

“We’re not on the ground.” He smirked too, the little cocky shit. “We’re on a blanket.”

“Ha ha, very cute.” Even though Levi still felt like shit, he could tell Eren didn’t, so he made sure to focus on that. If he let emotions get the better of him, it could turn his brief lapse in judgment into a monumental clusterfuck, so he had to reign everything in. Levi offered Eren many gentle kisses, reassuring by holding him close, and the brat seemed to love every one of them. “Hey.” He held Eren’s face in both hands, making sure he looked directly into his eyes. “How are you feeling right now? Be honest.”

“Mm…I really want to say ‘fucked’ because you walked right into that one, but that’s just obnoxious, so I guess ‘happy’ is the closest, without joking around.”

 _You have got to be kidding me._ Eren seemed sincere, so Levi just nodded, determined to pay more attention to his precious brat than his own anxieties. As long as Eren really was happy then that was what mattered. “Do you promise?” Eren nodded right away and Levi kissed him in reward. _Thank fuck_. He still couldn’t believe he’d let himself go along with this crazy brat’s whims, but Levi tried to keep in mind that only what Eren thought really mattered.

Surely Eren was tired of others telling him what he ought to want instead of just listening when he kept clearly asking for what he did want. Mikasa thought he needed a date and so she’d insisted, but now Levi knew Eren did not feel that way, and so he understood that what he thought Eren needed was probably also wrong. Maybe Levi preferred rose petals and wine, plush carpeting and luxurious bedding, but Eren was a different person. He loved freedom, possibly more than anything, and it made sense to think maybe that meant _all_ kinds of freedom, from the freedom to fuck outdoors to the freedom to decide on the fly to do so in the first place…

“Ne, Levi…” Eren seemed to be contemplating while getting dressed “Do you think I’m… selfish?”

“No, I _know_ you’re fucking selfish, but I’m just as guilty for always giving you what you want.” Levi stood, dressing as well and hardly even believing Eren had even asked such a thing. “Selfish, really? After you tricked me into walking in on you while you were finger fucking yourself and moaning my name? Yes, Eren, believe it or not, I noticed you’re a selfish, pushy, demanding little brat.”

“But…” Eren grinned. “You love me that way, right?” Levi almost answered, but then caught on, instead asking, “where exactly are you going with this?” and Eren grinned even wider, turning to point off into the distance. “Well I thought I remembered this place… If we went that way, won’t we run into the old castle we used for headquarters when I first joined the scouts?” Levi nodded. “Yes…” and Eren hid his hands behind his back, coloring prettily. “Well back then, I had to stay in the dungeon for a little while and it sort of… inspired me.”

Levi glared. “Let me guess. You want me to put you in chains down there, pretend you’re my prisoner and fuck the hell out of you?”

“Well that’s close to what I wanted, except…” Eren pointed directly at him. “I wouldn’t be the one playing the role of the prisoner.” _You have got to be kidding me…_ Levi sighed as he looked up, checking the sky. It was getting dark already and looked very close to unleashing some pretty serious rain…

He decided to clean up their picnic, easily wrapping everything up in the blanket and storing it into the left satchel on his horse. Levi detached the one on the right though and slung it over his shoulder. Then he untied both horses and turned back to his brat.

“We’d better go.” He held a hand out and though Eren frowned, he still accepted. “See? You’re not so selfish after all.” Levi led him back over to the horses, patted their backs until they started walking toward the walls, then turned right around and led Eren in the exact opposite direction. “Come on brat,” he encouraged, picking up the pace. “If we hurry we can get to the castle before the rain starts.”


	6. Fireside Switch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I’ll let you in on a secret, brat,” he decided. “Tonight, right now, you’re not the only blushing virgin. So if you don’t mind, I’d rather not try anything that fuckin’ extreme.” 
> 
> “Holy fuck! Are you serious!” Eren looked like his birthday had just come early, suddenly leaning forward like he was already raring to go. “Oh Levi, this is the best thing ever! I’m so honored…” 
> 
> “Clueless fucking brat.” How fucking precious. “I’m the one who’s honored…”

“What the fuck did I go and get myself into this time…” Levi stood, dripping wet, in what once had been the main rec room of the old Survey Corps headquarters. He watched as Eren tossed a few more logs onto what hopefully would soon be at least an adequate fire, but the sun had already set, and adding rain to the mix meant he was now miserably cold. Eren also left and returned in short order with his arms full of linens which he began arranging right in front of the fire, shaping what looked to be a makeshift bed... or else, some kind of nest?

“Mom and I used to do this all the time,” he explained, maybe telling a story to offer distraction. “I was tiny back then, so of course I didn’t know, but I guess we must not have had too much money. Every winter the back of the house was too cold to use at all, so Mom just read us stories and let us sleep at the front near the fire.”

 _Well how sweet._ Levi could easily imagine little tyke Eren and tiny Mikasa huddled up together by the fire, probably telling stories about holiday myths or some such. Honestly Levi knew how to make a much better fire, one that would burn more efficiently and give off more heat, but Eren had just looked so excited at the prospect of making his very own fire that he’d held back that information. Such a skill had, of course, been necessary during his many years in the underground. After all, most small creatures could be eaten but only after being very thoroughly roasted, and heat during the nights hadn’t ever been easy to come by…

“Want one?” Eren was now holding up a collection of blankets, so Levi nodded and accepted the one that looked cleanest, the white one, and let Eren continue his nest building.

“You might want to put more wood on the fire,” he suggested. “We’ll have to take these wet clothes off soon and I doubt you’ll like being that cold.”

“Oh, but I’m sure you’ll keep me warm,” was Eren’s cheeky response, and when Levi reiterated, “No really, we have to. I was being serious,” Eren only answered, “I was being serious too,” and proceeded to start undressing.

“Fucking hell, Eren...” Levi turned to face the other direction, but still joined his brat in undressing. There were few things he hated more than getting stuck in wet clothes, and, to Levi, even being totally bare honestly felt better. He was quick to drape said clothes onto chairs so that they could dry, though, and took advantage of the nice white blanket Eren had wisely provided. He draped it neatly over his own shoulders, then placed his boots in front of the fire and joined his brat in their cozy little nest. As it turned out, the thing really did look like a nest, composed of so many different colors and types of fabric, but it also felt comfortable enough that he hardly even felt the stone floor he knew must be beneath it. “Nice job with this, brat,” he decided. “You’ll make a good wife someday.” _Fuck._ He had said that without even thinking, and Eren had startled, head whipping up to catch his eye. “Uh, sorry. I didn’t mean anything or… anything,” he tried. “It’s just, well you know, a common… saying.”

Eren seemed to enjoy watching him stumble over that particular stupid mistake, as he simply snickered and watched him flounder. Only then did Levi even slightly suspect that Eren might’ve been trying to make his life harder on purpose, but he couldn’t be sure. _Then again at least Eren didn’t go and buy me a fucking ring._ _And of course it couldn’t have just been a regular ring. It had to be a fucking expensive diamond ring with a special engraving and everything… That cocky bastard._ Looking back, Levi strongly suspected he must’ve accidentally let slip that he happened to like diamond rings, because he felt certain that most men would’ve opted for something less showy and more masculine. Levi, though, always had liked the look of a good old fashioned solitaire diamond ring, and he also strongly preferred white gold over both silver and classic gold. So considering that, he’d concluded that at some point, Erwin must’ve cleverly slipped ring-related questions into their previous conversations. The damn guy was apparently very slick though, because Levi could not, for the life of him, recall when exactly such a thing could’ve happened.

“You know Eren…” He could already tell Eren knew what he must’ve been thinking about. “I wish things could’ve been simpler for us. I’m not sure if I told you, but I always thought you were the most beautiful person I’d ever seen.” Eren only bowed his head, fidgeting with his hands. “Even when you were Grisha’s, do you know the guys used to talk about you? No one really knew how you could have such a striking eyecolor, considering your parents seemed to be average enough.” He chuckled just remembering it. “It was actually a scandal at one point in time, everyone saying you weren’t really Grisha’s and shit like that. And then I didn’t help by just picking you up and taking you home with me like I did. That just caused even more crazy rumors to fly…”

“Did you… know you loved me?” Eren stared into the fire and Levi joined him.

“I think everyone who really got to know you loved you, Eren. You were just that kind of kid.” He knew that wasn’t what Eren must’ve really wanted to know, and so tried to consider the rest. “It was different then, of course. Really, I never even thought about romantic shit, not even with…” He decided not to mention Erwin’s name. Levi swore he could sense tension every time he so much as tried. “Well to be fair I was busy thinking about titans and politics and trying to keep my men alive. Then at home I was thinking about giving you and Mikasa a good life.”

“Did you ever think you’d ever want your own kids?”

“No, I never thought about things like children or houses or marriage until lately. In my head I figured if I had a partner I could buy you and your sister houses in a nicer district, but that’s really all I wanted. For myself I already have tea and clean clothes and that’s plenty, but for you I always wanted something better.”

“Well then I don’t want a house,” Eren said immediately.

“Eren… You don’t get to make that decision.” As much as he hated to say that, Levi already knew that particular part of their future was just one which shouldn’t be changed. “Anyway I already put the down payment on yours.”

“WHAT?” Eren looked harassed. _Not exactly the best reaction.._. “When were you gonna bother to tell me!”

“Eren, don’t be a brat. I was waiting until Mikasa’s birthday, of course.”

“But that’s like… fucking soon!”

“Yes… It is.”

“I’m not leaving.” Eren crossed his arms over his chest and even shook his head. “As soon as I do, fucking Erwin is gonna show up every day.”

“Ah.” Levi hesitated but inevitably decided to take the risk. Just this one mention should be okay… hopefully. “Actually, I’ve asked Erwin not to come over anymore.”

“WHAT!” Eren suddenly crawled right over to sit directly in front of Levi, apparently not even caring that he was completely exposed. “Are you serious?”

“Yes… It would be inappropriate.”

“But I… Don’t you love Erwin?”

Levi shrugged. “It’s your home. If you thought he could just show up at any time, it would only make you uncomfortable in your own home.”

“But like, he’s been visiting constantly for… years.”

“Because I didn’t know you were in love with me. If I had known then I would’ve changed something sooner.” Levi held his hands up, not sure what else to say. “It’s just not appropriate… or kind… Well also, now I think about it, I’m not entirely sure I could trust you around him anyway. You might wait until we’re in the middle of a conversation and then wander out in your boxers and just tell him, ‘Oh hey, Erwin, how was your night? Mine was great, I spent the whole time getting fucked by Levi.’”

“WAIT.” Eren adopted a devilish smirk. “Does this mean he doesn’t know about us?”

“How the fuck could he possibly know about something that only just happened like two hours ago, Eren?” Eren actually paused like he had to think about that, muttering, “Oh yeah, that’s right…” and it took everything in Levi to resist the urge to make any comments about his intelligence. Instead he decided to just study him, assessing his completely bare body for what felt like the very first time. That idea felt so strange, so he made to correct this apparent gap in his knowledge. “You are so pretty, brat.” It was only his honest opinion, but Eren colored and looked away, seeming to only then notice that he’d left the safety of his blankets and nest.

Levi caught him by the hand just in case he might try to hide, then trailed kisses all the way from his fingers to his face, starting with the pads of each finger, then the backs, then his hands, forearms, biceps, collar, neck and then finally ending on his lips. Eren met this last kiss, but it was Levi who deepened it, trying to think quickly about what he wanted to do next with his pretty brat. Sweet Eren was still new to almost anything in this realm, so he worried taking charge too much would intimidate but also wondered if he should in order to demonstrate. It would hardly be fair, after all, to just lie back and expect Eren to guess his way through. Surely that would just cause undue stress, and Levi didn’t even want to _know_ how Eren might react if he couldn’t bring his one and only chosen partner to climax… _Nah_. That was likely just not worth the risk. “Eren.” He decided to break their deep kiss and then whisper between smaller ones. “If you want it, I’ll take you apart, but I wouldn’t mind if you were ready to take charge instead…”

Eren seemed to take time to consider, and Levi noticed, with amusement, that although he began trembling, clearly nervous, his body also made it clear that he was definitely interested. How the fuck anyone could be so scared and yet so apparently turned on was beyond him, but Levi wondered if maybe that just wasn’t Eren’s natural state. He was always rushing right into dangerous situations, driven by such things as passion and his ideals or even his loyalty to a commanding officer. Surely he still felt fear, like anyone, but was able to push it aside and take action. This was not a warzone, though. It wouldn’t be necessary to take action unless that was what he really wanted. “Can we maybe… do both?”

 _Do both, huh?_ Levi nodded and put a hand to his chest, guiding until Eren sat with his palms flat to the ground and his knees bent. _Perfect._ Levi made sure to set things up for them, placing lube, towels and even extra pillows near enough to grab, then also put a pillow between Eren’s legs so that Levi could sit on it and be lifted that much higher. It turned out that this made kissing him easier, but reaching between their bodies trickier. Levi still pulled it off, though, deciding to take himself and Eren into one hand to start with and massage both together.

Eren broke their kiss to suck in a breath, seeming immediately overwhelmed. “I love when you do this,” he confessed. “I love the feel of yours…” Levi kissed him, encouraging with, _“is that so?_ ” and Eren nodded. “It’s like… they’re in love.” _Oh wow._ Levi honestly hadn’t expected that. He personally liked this as well, thinking it felt silky and deliciously stimulating, but now had to admit it was similar to how he liked his chest against Eren’s. There was simply nothing that could match that delicious feeling of skin pressed to skin, and the way the tips met, slightly wet and bumping each other only briefly when compared to the rest, as if they were kissing every now and again… “Ah! Levi-”

“Don’t tell me you’re already there…” He was half teasing, hopelessly pleased when Eren nodded and started to squirm. It was too early though, so he had to slow down and resist the urge to torture his poor brat, letting his grip free instead. This was a good sign in his estimation, meaning Eren would be easy to please, and he also suspected that even if he did allow him to finish now, he’d just be ready to go again in a matter of minutes. If he remembered correctly, Eren had already demonstrated that particular talent earlier this same day… “I doubt it’s fuckin’ normal to be doing this shit every damn day like this, but…” he leaned back on his elbows, deciding it was about time to put this lube to good use. “Ask me if I fuckin’ care…” It was cute how Eren watched him dribble it out over his abs and massage with one hand, taking special care to coat almost every finger. “Here, stand up on your knees for me.” Eren obeyed, though he seemed to have some trouble since he clearly didn’t want to look away. Levi propped one foot up on his chest and leaned back, enjoying the way Eren’s whole face flushed as he reached right down and wasted no time working himself open, right there in front of him.

“Oh wow…” Eren leaned close with his eyes wide and sparkling, like he had never seen anything so amazing in his life, and Levi also noticed the way he pursed his lips, most likely surreptitiously licking them. It proved fun to tease, “what’s wrong? Hungry?” but Levi went wide eyed when Eren actually nodded and moved to take the bait. He hoisted Levi’s other leg up and knelt right down, apparently ready to bury his face right in, but Levi caught him just in time, pushing him back.

“What the fuck, pervert brat!” He planted one foot flat against his chest for good measure, holding Eren back. “Who in the fucking hell even taught you about something like that!” Eren looked shocked, like he seriously hadn’t thought Levi would actually make him stop. “Don’t fucking give me that face, brat. You’ve officially lost your damn mind if you really think I’m gonna let you put your mouth down there when I _know_ you’ll just try to kiss my fucking face later. FUCK. NO.”

“But what… what if I wash my face after?”

Levi stared at his obviously earnestly confused face. “You have got to be kidding me…” Unfortunately, Eren frowned at that point, asking, _“is that… a bad thing to do?”_ and Levi had to actually give it some serious thought. The last thing he wanted was to make Eren feel like a sexual deviant, especially while in this situation. Frankly, he had never even thought about letting anyone do such things to him, and in fact, never let anyone play with him this way in any capacity. “I’ll let you in on a secret, brat,” he decided. “Tonight, right now, you’re not the only blushing virgin. So if you don’t mind, I’d rather not try anything that fuckin’ extreme.”

“Holy fuck! Are you serious!” Eren looked like his birthday had just come early, suddenly leaning forward like he was already raring to go. “Oh Levi, this is the best thing ever! I’m so honored…”

“Clueless fucking brat.” _How fucking precious._ “I’m the one who’s honored…”

“I’m serious,” Eren promised, “Levi, I love you so much… I wish I could even go back and be born sooner, so I could be your very first ever.”

“Trust me, you would not want that, brat…” Eren looked confused, asking “why,” but Levi made a calculated decision to delay answering. The fact was that he’d been way too young when he’d learned certain… tricks for getting in the good graces of very powerful or wealthy men. He still counted himself lucky to have made it out of the underground without ever having his ass torn open, but he wouldn’t dare ever say such things to Eren. “Let’s just say things like this aren’t always romantic occasions in the underground.”

“Oh, Levi…” Eren seemed empathetic, leaning even further, like he wanted to kiss. This particular position wasn’t great for that though, so Levi wound up stopping him again.

“Fuck’s sake Eren. If you fucking insist on doing something with your fucking mouth then just use my nipples.” He’d been half joking, but to his surprise, Eren actually obeyed. He kissed one, lingering until Levi had to squeeze his eyes closed for a moment, but then backed up only to lick it. Why the fuck Eren knew how to do shit like this was beyond him, but Levi found that it definitely distracted from the less than ideal sting of increasing the number of fingers inside of himself. Unlike with Eren, Levi also already knew where to find his right spot, and pressing there while Eren swapped to the other side of his chest made him groan on instinct. _Well fuck_. He had only expected to tolerate this particular setup, but it actually made him feel spoiled. Levi recognized he might’ve had a weakness for anything luxurious in that moment, and decided to let Eren know he could now kiss wherever he wanted. “I like that shit. It’s okay if you get me wet, too. You and me are about to be way past due for a long bath...”

“Awe, but I like when you smell like yourself.”

“You would,” was all Levi said to that. The damn brat found his least favorite part of himself appetizing after all, and it felt fucking strange to know that. Maybe Eren simply loved every single thing that was Levi… _Actually… I think I can relate._ Eren just seemed so pretty and perfect for him. Sincere and eager to please, yet also creative and surprisingly pushy, which meant he kept Levi comfortably out of his comfort zone at all times… _Fuck_. On the subject of comfort, he officially decided that he hated these three particular fingers of his. Maybe that was irrational, but Eren pressing open mouthed kisses all down his abs and even on his inner thighs was making clear thought just plain impossible. “Alright. I think I’m ready.”

Those words had Eren crawling atop him immediately, and Levi belatedly realized he’d been thinking solely about his own pleasure for a while there… Eren, meanwhile, even pulled a blanket up to cover them both, making sure he could be as comfortable as possible. He made sure to admit, “I don’t need anything else,” but still trembled when Eren responded with the first press of heat, right where he wanted it. Levi didn’t love being forced to move his hands out of the way, but took a moment to transfer as much of the now nicely warmed lube from his fingers to Eren as he could, and surrendered control regardless. Truth be told, he had always hated giving control to others. It was even part of why he’d aimed to become captain of his own squad… “Why the…” Eren made a new sound as he sank deeper, something between a curse and a whine, but he also seemed curious. “The pillow, under you…” _Hmm_? Speaking of, Levi let his weight fall more toward his top half, easily using the pillow supporting his bottom half to achieve the angle he really wanted.

“It helps,” was all he could really say, at least while Eren was so busy shoving something so big and distracting all the way inside of him. “Fucking-impatient brat...” He was already panting, but that didn’t stop him catching Eren’s lips in his own, more or less demanding a deep, deliciously distracting kiss. As it turned out, it was easy to just wrap his legs neatly around Eren and enjoy the sensation of so much of their skin connecting. Eren’s abs on his own proved particularly delectable, and as expected, the lube he’d drizzled up there earlier now came in handy. “You-You can…” _Fuck_. If he was already panting this hard, Levi didn’t even want to think about what was to come. “Do what you want-Fuck!” Eren had apparently taken that to mean, _“Pull back right fucking now and fuck me,”_ because that was exactly what he did, immediately establishing a rhythm. It was then that the pillow beneath him worked its real magic, allowing Levi to choose the right angle by simply feeling how Eren seemed to like to move. This created almost constant contact in exactly the right place, and then all semblance of inhibition apparently flew out the fucking window.

Simultaneously he decided he fucking loved Eren and hated himself, since inner Levi coming out meant behaving like some kind of bitch in heat. He wound up panting, whining and squirming, unable to even keep up their kiss. Moaning Eren’s name apparently was just too damn important, especially since he reacted by baring down harder and triggered the next commands, “yes,” and “fuck me.” _Fucking great_. He would probably never live this one down, but inner Levi clearly didn’t care. He just wanted Eren to keep going indefinitely, to feel full and then nearly empty and then oh so deliciously full again, over and over and over…

_Holy fucking hell…_ Eren had never seen Levi coming undone, but it only cemented the fact that he was clearly being granted a true honor. Eren wished he could behave much more honorably though, because it seemed his body wanted to do nothing but keep pounding into him, just to make Levi keep saying his name. It was probably torture for both of them, and so Eren figured he might be a slight sadist… or probably _very_ much sadistic, since Levi started to sound like he was actually in pain and it just made him go at him harder and stronger. It felt like some sort of debauched game, torture until Levi said something he liked, and then torture him harder to trigger something he liked even better. The more desperate and unhinged, the more inspiring… He started to say shit like _“enough already,”_ and Eren scolded on instinct, with, “don’t fucking try to tell me what to do,” loving how Levi rewarded that with a drawn out, _“Oh~ Yes…”_ It seemed almost like Levi was some sort of living series of hedonistic locks, each one breaking open when forced hard enough, and each also with prizes he knew he would find only more irresistible underneath. _“Please cum_ _inside me,”_ was the newest one, ragged and desperate and fucking beautiful, but Eren just decided, “you first” and watched.

In the future, he promised himself, he would make Levi do this in front of him over and over again. It was just such an honor to see him reach right down and put on a show for him. Eren only wondered how much more lovely this sight would’ve been had he not even had to ask for it. “You-first. Always… okay?” Apparently talking while fucking wasn’t easy, but Levi listened and nodded. Such a good little playmate… He even generously warned with, “okay, okay,” so Eren was able to watch, rather than only feel the delicious reward Levi pumped out, just for him, all over his own abs. He tensed up beautifully too, and Eren didn’t even know if that was what set his own climax off or if it triggered so quickly because he’d been holding it back.

Perfection had a name, he learned in that moment, and it was Levi Ackerman, but specifically Levi Ackerman being filled to the brim…

Collapsing atop him so shortly after Levi had finished was more than likely a rather disgusting mistake to poor Levi, but Eren decided he enjoyed the idea of feeling so filthy. He ignored the _“for fuck’s sake,”_ given and kissed Levi, shoving his tongue in before he could complain any further. The new, slutty version of Levi he had just discovered seemed to fade away all too soon, and so Eren reluctantly let himself be pushed back and sat up, chuckling as poor, precious Daddy groaned while looking down at the wet, messy state he’d left him in.

“Fucking hell, you dumb fucking brat!” He raged, getting to his feet. “You did this nasty shit on purpose, didn’t you!”

Eren looked up at him with the widest grin he could muster. “Next time I’ll eat you out, then shove my tongue in your mouth.”

“Eren…” He was using his dark voice this time, the quiet one that meant he might be serious. “You sick fucking little freak. I will cut you if you do that shit.” Eren snickered, mimicking, “shit,” and Levi bristled beautifully. “I’m done. I am fucking done.” He stalked off, then, cursing colorfully and Eren had to run to catch up.

“Let’s take our bath together, Daddy,” he propositioned. “You could help me hit all of those hard to reach spots…”

Hearing that, Levi actually paused. “I’ll make you regret that offer,” he informed, but Eren only smiled, purring, _“oh, please do…”_


End file.
